Be Mine
by chelzischmidt
Summary: Kendall Knight is in love with James Maslow from Big Time Rush. When BTR comes to Minnesota, his life will change forever. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Music Lyrics and Idiots

**HI! Wassup? I was convinced this was horrible until Wynter-Solstice told me it's not. I still think it is, but whatever. Maybe it's just because it's a somewhat different kind of writing. Idk**

**Anyways, here's the thing: There is Big Time Rush, which consists of James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan, and there's also the four boys from Minnesota who are Kendall, Phillip, Roberto and David (I used their middle names). As you can see, there are two Kendalls, so I used POV a lot in this story so you wouldn't mix them up.**

**Lyrics is from Unbreakable by Fireflight...**

**Music Lyrics and Idiots **

-4 weeks before-

*Kendall Schmidt's POV*

'Kendall, I need to talk to you.'

I looked up as James came to stand by me, looking troubled.

'What's wrong?' I asked, immediately concerned. Some may say that I take being the leader of Big Time Rush too seriously, but they were my best friends, and I wanted to be there whenever they needed me.

James looked away, but not before I saw the pain on his face. Had someone hurt him? Had he hurt someone?

'Uh..' he started, before seeming to gain some more courage. Courage to say_ what? _

'I've been worrying for days,' he said, 'wondering what was wrong with me. Wondering why I'm different. Because when I look at you, Kendall, I don't see a guy. I see a handsome man who tries his utmost best at everything. I see why girls are totally in love with you. When I look at Logan, I realize he's so cute with his dimples and smile. Dak, to me, is one of the hottest guys, and,' James sighed, 'everytime I see a guy shirtless I get goosebumps. It scares me Kendall, but I know I can trust you because you might understand.'

'James,' I said, utterly confused now. 'Are you trying to say that you're-'

James looked me fully in the eyes.

'I'm gay.'

* * *

><p>*No One's POV*<p>

Kendall raced over to the television and plopped down in front of it. Big Time Rush was going to start soon, and he was freaking out, because it was a new episode.

He turned on the television, and was relieved to see that the ending credits of iCarly was on. He waited impatiently on the edge of his seat, when Nickelodeon showed the trailer for Big Time Movie.

Kendall watched it, his heart leaping everytime he saw one person.

James Maslow.

The guy was a complete hottie, and Kendall wasn't exaggerating. He had been absolutely heads over heels in love with James ever since the band was formed two years ago. After the trailer was finished, there was an announcement that BTR was going to start a tour, called the Better With You tour.

As the names of the countries being toured were called out, Kendall wished with all his heart that they could say Minnesota, but Minnesota never came. Disappointment flooded Kendall's heart, but he pushed it away, and soothed his poor soul with some rather hilarious BTR episodes.

* * *

><p>-Present day-<p>

Kendall entered the school building, stifling a yawn, as he caught up with his friends walking down the hallways to their lockers. David, Phillip and Roberto- Kendall couldn't imagine life without them. The four boys were more than best friends, they were brothers.

But this morning, Kendall was ignoring them. He'd spent the whole night on Tumblr watching James, or rather, staring at James and having multiple orgasms, especially a particularly explosive one seeing James shirtless, his abdominal muscles glimmering in dim light.

He got hard again at the thought of those muscles flexing over him, and a blush spread across his cheeks. Phillip looked across at him, raising an eyebrow. Phillip and the others knew about his obsession with James and Big Time Rush, and Kendall was certain that if they saw his current... _situation_... they'd start asking questions.

Fortunately, a soft 'ping' from his phone saved him from dying of embarrassment and torture. He pulled out the device, and saw to his utter happiness, a tweet from the king of hotties himself: James Maslow.

**jamesmaslow **

**Much love to Minnesota! Gonna have a great time. The guys and I will be there for a while, so come on out. We'll be happy to see y'all :) xoxo JM**

Kendall stopped dead in his tracks, head whirling. James... and BTR... is coming... TO MINNESOTA?

* * *

><p>*Kendall Schmidt POV*<p>

'James,' I said, drawing the tall boy's attention back to me.

'Yeah?' he answered, sauntering over to my bed and plopping his petit ass on it.

'It just got off the phone with Sarah. She said that we're staying in Minnesota for a week as our break...' I trailed off as James raised an eyebrow.

'What?' I asked enquiringly.

'Break?' He frowned, clearly confused. 'What break?'

I sighed. 'It's supposedly going to be our 'vacation' after the Better With You tour. We're not doing any concerts, just maybe a few signings.'

James immediately turned pouty. 'But I like concerts,' he whined in a really annoying voice.

'James,' I said, really frustrated. I know it was unfair, but today wasn't exactly one of my best days so far. 'You're acting really gay. Stop that.'

'Shh...' he said, clasping a hand over my mouth, looking around suspiciously.

I brushed it away impatiently. 'James, there is no one around. Carlos and Logan are outside and we're alone. So please stop that.'

He frowned and got up. 'You're not even supposed to mention it.'

'I know, I know,' I interceded. 'I'm sorry, ok?'

He didn't reply, instead, he walked over to the window and stared out of it, the soft breeze ruffling his hair. Even to me, he looked appealing, and I was straight. After a long while, he looked back at me, his eyes hooded and dark.

'Is it a bad thing?' he asked, face taut and emotionless. 'Being gay. Is it going to break up the band?'

Then the pain became evident on his face, and I wanted to say 'no', that everyone would accept him, and one day he'd find his prince.

Instead I answered as truthfully as possible.

'I don't know, James. I don't know.'

* * *

><p>*No One's POV*<p>

Kendall walked numbly to his friends who were sitting around the lunch table. His head was spinning, and he could literally feel himself going into shock. Because after three years of wishing and hoping, his dream was finally coming through. He sat down with a tiny smile on his face, looking off into space, thinking of James.

'Kendall,' a voice tore through his mind, and he looked up, a frown now plastered across his originally dreamy expression. Phillip was looking at him worriedly, while the others chatted away.

'What's wrong?'

When Kendall didn't respond, just sat there, trying to gather his thoughts. 'Uhh...'

'Come.' Phillip got up, and Kendall shuffled after him to the corner of the room.

'What's wrong?' he repeated. 'You've had this goofy smile on your face whole day and you've been distant. Are you okay?'

Kendall laughed, bubbling with excitement. 'James is coming to Minnesota!'

Disappointment layered Phillip's face. 'That's all? Who cares?'

Kendall gave Phillip his 'death' look and the boy's eyes widened.

'Um... Yay. James is coming. Let's have a party. Woot.' He said in a monotone voice, and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

Phillip burst out laughing, and very soon Kendall was laughing too. They doubled over with this insane laughter, not sure what they were laughing at. Each other? Neither knew.

All they knew was that they were looking like idiots.

And sometimes it felt good to be idiots.

* * *

><p>*Kendall Schmidt POV*<p>

'So…' Sarah said as we lined up in front of her. 'I'm sure Kendall told you about your vacation in Minnesota.'

James nodded while Carlos and Logan looked at each other in surprise.

'Vacation?' Carlos asked.

'Minnesota?' Logan added.

Sarah turned to me, glowering. I raised my hands in defense.

'Hey… I didn't get a chance to tell them yet. But I told James though.'

She raised her eyebrow then sighed. 'Well you guys have-'

'A vacation' Carlos repeated, cutting her off.

'In Minnesota,' Logan finished. They looked at each other and laughed.

'Aww…' I cooed. 'Finishing each other's sentences already, are you? You two should be a couple.'

James sent me a warning look but as usual, I ignored it. Logan had the grace to smile uncomfortably, while Carlos just looked disgusted.

'Eeew Kendall… I'm not a fag.'

Almost immediately, James' demeanor changed. He muttered a quick 'excuse me' and ran/walked out the room. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid to bring that topic up. Carlos and Logan looked at each other, confused. I got up.

'I'll be right back.' I raced after James, catching up with him as he walked down the street. I pulled him as he was walking down the street. I pulled him in to an empty alley and made him face me.

He was crying, and when he saw the sympathy on my face, he rubbed them away furiously.

'I'm so sorry, James. I didn't mean-'

'He'll hate me. They'll hate me. And Sarah and Ranel and my parents and everyone else. Eventually you'll hate me too. Maybe I'm better of killing myself. No one will ever love me Kendall. No one.'

It scared me to see James like this. I slapped James, but the boy didn't react.

'Listen to me, James. I love you. You're my best friend. I'll never hate you and Carlos and Logan are idiots. But don't even think like that. You have me standing by your side, and I promise you'll find someone who'll love you and everything would be alright.'

For a second, hope glimmered in James' eyes, but then he shut down. His face was wiped blank, and expressionless. He shook his head. 'It's impossible.'

He turned and began to walk away. I became desperate, and immediately remembered something important.

Music lyrics. James valued the words of a song more that any quote or poem. He believed it held the secrets of the singer's heart, their desire, their love, their hate.

'Forget the fear,' I said, and James stopped, not turning around, but I knew he was listening. 'Forget the fear, it's just a crutch, that tries to hold you back and turn your dreams to dust.'

**Hope you liked it XD Please review!**

**And go check out the story LaceyDean and I wrote :D It's called Because of You! **

**XD**


	2. Distractions and Inspirations

**Distractions and Inspirations**

*No one's POV*

Kendall frowned, confused, as he tapped away incessantly at his calculator. Phillip arched an eyebrow at him, but the blond ignored him completely.

The two were sitting at a desk in a library, because Kendall didn't do his Math homework the night before. And Phillip didn't really want to know what he _did _do.

'So,' Kendall started, 'what the hell am I doing?'

Phillip rolled his eyes and leaned forward to see in his book, not surprised to see 'James Maslow' written all over the page.

'Turn the page,' he commanded.

'What? No! He's my inspiration.' Kendall complained.

'And your distraction. Turn the page,' Phillip instructed again.

Kendall sighed, defeated, and did as he was told. Phillip smiled and reached for a pencil. After taking long pains to explain the question, he turned to Kendall.

'Questions?'

Kendall looked at him, his brow furrowed in concentration.

_So, for once Kendall's not thinking about James. Hurray! _Phillip partied internally for taking Kendall's mind off James.

'Do you think that James uses a lot of hair product?'

_Or not._

Phillip slumped into his chair and groaned, frustrated. It was hopeless.

* * *

><p>*Kendall Schmidt POV*<p>

I returned to the studio with James. Sarah was gone, but Carlos and Logan were still there.

'What's wrong?' Carlos asked. 'Why did you run off like that? We got scared.'

James frowned at him, but didn't answer at him. The two boys turned to me expectantly.

'He went to the bathroom and I went to make sure he was okay. He said he was feeling sick this morning.'

Logan relaxed, but Carlos continued drilling us. 'The bathroom is that way,' he said pointing the opposite direction.

_Carlos, leave it alone! _I forced a smile on my face and answered. 'I meant outside. I thought he was going outside to puke or something. But he's feeling better now.'

Carlos nodded, but it was obvious that he didn't believe me.

'Anyways,' to my surprise, James spoke up. 'When are we leaving for Minnesota?'

'Sarah told us that we're leaving tomorrow. She said to pack tonight and have our bags ready by ten and to have a good night's sleep.'

'Like she cares,' Carlos muttered under his breath, and I looked at him in surprise.

Carlos was never the one to make comments like that, or drill us about where we went. What was wrong with him?

-Next day-

'Is our flight ready yet?' I heard Carlos ask Logan for the tenth- no, twelfth time.

'No, Carlos. Wait, would you?' I responded, turning to face the Latino.

Carlos frowned at me. Something was definitely up with him. 'I was talking to _Logan_.'

I looked at Logan who shrugged apologetically at me and turned back to the boy, repeating exactly what I said.

I turned away, to talk to James, my mind still on what had just happened. What was I doing that was so wrong?

...

*James POV*

I was being eaten alive by my own mind. Doubts and worries filled my soul, but the only one who could quench them was Kendall. He helped me with everything, he was a really good friend, and an amazing brother.

I heard a voice over the PA system, announcing the number for our flight. Getting ready to board the plane, I picked up my carry-on luggage and wondered, as I had for almost every state or country I've been to, how will this one be.

How will it look? How will the food taste? How will people react to seeing Big Time Rush? But then my mind turned to the more emotional side, the _wanting _side of me. The side that wanted to be accepted.

Will I find my prince? Will I be accepted if anyone finds out I'm gay?

I pushed aside my thoughts and followed the other three boys into the plane.

It was always the same. I always had questions I didn't know the answer to.

A new country, a new journey, a new adventure.

A new way of life.

* * *

><p>*No one's POV*<p>

'Hey mom,' Kendall said as he entered the living room.

His mother, who was sitting by the television, watching some stupid soap opera that Kendall didn't care about, waved at him to keep quiet, but as usual, he didn't.

'Mom,' Kendall said urgently, and his mom sighed and turned down the television.

'Yes, Kendall?'

'Mom. BTR is coming to Minnesota! I'm freaking out! They're going to have some signings and stuff. Can I go? Pretty please with soap operas on top?'

His mother frowned at him. 'Of course not,' she said and turned back to her soap opera.

Kendall immediately became desperate, and asked the most obvious question. 'Why?'

'Because Kendall, you need to grow up and start looking at girls, not those 3 boys and a girl-looking boy. When are you going to start sneaking out and running away to meet a girl? When are you going to start to buy condoms? Am I ever going to get to give you a sex talk?'

Kendall retreated, horrified. '_What?_'

'You're not going to see Big Time Rush, Kendall. What exactly are you going for, anyway? For them to sign a paper for you and then you'll lose it? Absolutely not.'

Tears formed in Kendall's eyes. 'Please, mom. Don't do that to me.'

She ignored him and he managed to utter, 'I hate you,' before turning and sprinting to his room, and throwing himself on the bed. He was so close, so close to meeting the love of his life, and his mother took that opportunity away from him.

He wasn't lying when he said that he hated her.

Because at that moment, he really felt he did.

**Yup... wierdest argument ever, huh? That's how I roll *winky face***

**To Lacey: Sorry I didn't come to school today... didn't feel like it :D I know you missed me XD (you said you would)**

**To all other amazing people: Please review :D I'll love you forever and ever if you do!**


	3. Awkward Situations

**Thanks everyone for the reviews :D You made my day... **

**A/N: Ranel is their bodyguard! Just if you didn't know =)**

**Awkward Situations**

*Kendall Schmidt POV*

'Where are we?' James asked, turning away from the window of the plane.

I fixed him with my how-the-hell-am-I-even-supposed-to-know-that look. 'Um... Somewhere in the middle of America? I don't know! I can't even see what's down there if your head is always in the window.'

'Fine,' he rolled his eyes and moved away from the window, gesturing for me to look down there.

I sighed and scooted over to the window, looking out of it. 'Oh my God. This is impossible! James!' I grabbed him and shook him. 'The world is coming to an end!'

He immediately panicked. 'What? What is it?'

'James! We're over land! Somebody help us!' I said sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes and sighed in relief. Almost immediately I felt bad. 'Sorry. Just not feeling myself today, I guess.'

He shrugged and continued looking out the window. I stared at him for a while before summoning up the courage to ask him the question I was so curious about.

'Hey, could I ask you something?' I whispered, leaning in closer.

He turned and nodded. I cast a glance over at Carlos and Logan. It was a short flight, but the two had knocked out at the beginning of the ride. The rest of people were just sitting there minding their own business.

'What's it like being gay?' I whispered.

He blinked, shocked at my question. 'I don't know. I guess it's just that I like boys the way you like girls. Like, you'd see a pretty girl and be all 'OMG she's so sexy I'm going to stalk her' and I'll just do the same with a boy.'

I laughed. 'I most definitely do not stalk girls.' We were silent for a while before something dawned on me. 'Wait. You've stalked boys? You've had a crush? Aww... Jamie has a crush...' I said in a singsong-y voice.

James flushed, embarrassed. 'Tell me who it is. Please,' I begged while he shook his head vigorously. 'Please, Jamie? It can't be that bad. Fine,' I said. 'Let's do this the easy way. Do I know them?'

He looked at me, then nodded. There was something in that look that I didn't understand.

'Uh... Are they within my group of close friends?' He nodded again, biting his lip and looking outside. 'Do I like them?'

'You're supposed to,' he replied, the blush returning to his face. I knew he wouldn't lie to me, so I continued drilling him.

'Do I hate him?'

He looked away quickly, looking uncomfortable. 'Kendall please-'

'Do I hate him?' I repeated.

James looked at me in the eyes when he replied. 'You wouldn't hate yourself.'

_WHAT?_

Holy Schmidt. What had just happened? _What? _

I took a few deep breaths for good measure, as James passed a hand over his face. 'I'm sorry, Ken-'

'No no no no no,' I said. 'Why did you do that?'

James looked at me confused. 'But you wanted to know who I liked...'

I shook my head. 'Not _that_. Frankly I'm a bit flattered. But why did you stalk me if I was your best friend?'

The look on James' face was priceless.

...

After that beautiful incident which we laughed over after, and James assured me that it was simply a crush that he'd gotten over, Carlos and Logan had woken up. Carlos was still glaring daggers at me, and I was _really_ beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Sure, I was closer to James and Logan than I was to him, but why did he seem so mad at me?

I ignored him as we disembarked the plane, loving the cool breeze that hit my face. It was neither hot nor cold in Minnesota at that point, the temperature was just right.

We gathered our luggage and other stuff and proceeded off to the hotel.

I poked our body guard, Ranel on his side in the car. 'What?' he asked in a really gruff voice.

'Sup?' I asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

'Ever been in love?' He looked at me weirdly, then shook his head and ignored me for the rest of the trip.

Joy. I was ignoring Carlos, and Ranel was ignoring me. What else was going to happen on this wonderful trip?

A few minutes later, my question was answered.

'Logan! Stop that!' I heard James squeal from the backseat. I turned and saw Logan ticking James, who was literally rolling over in laughter.

The car unfortunately then hit a bump and James' head knocked against the door handle. 'Logan,' I said, 'stop that. He could kill himself back there you know.'

Logan showed me a monkey face which I immediately returned. James huffed and rubbed his sore head and frowned at Logan, telling him –you know it- that he wasn't talking to him again.

What was Minnesota doing to us? Change was in the air, and I didn't like it. I felt like something was going to happen, and, depending on how we handled it, it could be for better or for worse.

I entered the hotel room, and I had to do everything to keep my mouth from dropping open like the idiot I was. Sarah and production had really outdone themselves this time, but I guess they thought we deserved it after the tour and Big Time Movie which were resounding successes.

James entered behind me, holding a tour guide that Sarah had apparently told the bell boy to get for us. So it really _was_ a vacation. I had somewhat doubted it.

But as James searched through the tour guide, poring over it, I immediately became interested in what he was doing.

'Whatcha looking for?'

'A food place that's not going to be too filled with people.'

'They tell you how much people are in each food place there?'

He gave me a stupid look. 'Of course not. I'm just looking to see where is less populated. Duh.'

I rolled my eyes and continued exploring the luxurious hotel. Walk-in closets, remote-controlled almost everything, plush window seats, hell, even the bathroom was voice-activated.

When I came back, James was gone, but I wasn't worried. I knew he'd found a place, and I didn't want to follow him. He might need the time alone.

*James POV*

I flipped through the pamphlet, before my eyes landed on a place called 'Le Petit Cuisine'. The pamphlet talked extensively about it, but it was obvious that not much people went there, because the food seemed expensive.

I put on a shades and, grabbing the keys to the rental car that Sarah had sent for us, I jumped in it and drove away, following the directions as best as I could.

As I drove, I admired the scenery that floated past me. Minnesota wasn't that much scenic, but it was still really pretty in a city/country type of way. It was unusual.

When I arrived, I hopped out the car, and walked into the shop. I had been right. It wasn't that full.

I walked up to the line which only had one guy in it who was talking angrily on a phone. As I stood and read the menu, I was surprised by the amazing food that this little place sold, but I couldn't help and overhear some of his conversation. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but, hey, the guy was literally shouting on the phone.

'...I am _not_ buying Dr. Pepper to drink! That tastes nasty, and you _know_ if I buy that shit you'll make me drink it anyway.' He stopped as he listened to the person on the other line. 'Whatever. I'm buying what I want.' He hung up.

He turned slightly, and for a minute, I was confused. Before I could stop myself, the word escaped. '_Kendall?'_

'_What_,' the boy said angrily, turning.

Almost immediately I realized that it was not my Kendall. This guy was _hotter._ But they looked similar, except this one had blond hair and green eyes. 'I'm sor...'

My voice trailed off as the boy's mouth fell open in shock, then he fainted dead

**Pwease review! Pwetty pwetty pwease :D**


	4. Madre De Dios

**Thanxx all you amazing people who reviewed the last 3 chaps :D And muchos gracias to Wynter-Solstice for letting me spam her with conversations that may have come up during our friendship XD (You may be mad but ily still :D) This chapter is basically the last chap. in KK's POV and some extra after :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, KK is kinda weird in this chap. At least I think he's kinda weird ;)**

**Madre de Dios**

Kendall lay on his bed, mentally cursing his mother for being so heartless. He called up Phillip and David in a three-way phone call and vented his feelings to them. Roberto was away to some fishing trip with his father, so he was fortunately not blessed with the job of listening to Kendall quarrel angrily.

'So she actually said no? That's harsh man,' David sympathized with him.

'I know! It's so unfair. She's so unfair. Ugh. Why is she torturing me like this? I need to meet my future husband!'

There was an awkward silence. Kendall mentally slapped himself. He did _not _mean for that to come out.

'Uhh...'

'Kendall,' Phillip's voice wafted over the phone. 'Are you gay?'

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut. 'Uhh... I never really thought about it... I don't know... Yes? Maybe I'm straight and just like a guy? I don't know.'

'Hey,' David said. 'It's okay dude. We won't hate 'cha or anything.'

'I _know_,' Kendall replied. David shouldn't have a problem with that. He had two gay dads, and Phillip was just accepting to anything. 'It's just... I don't know. I mean, I like girls too.'

'Maybe you're bi?' Phillip asked.

'I don't freaking know!' Kendall protested.

'That'd be kinda cool though,' David said. Of course he'd say that. He thought his dads were the coolest people on the earth.

'I don't know,' Kendall repeated for the umpteenth time. His mother's voice wafted up the stairs, calling for him.

'Hey, guys. I need to go. Devil is calling,' he said, bidding them farewell. He loped downstairs.

'What?'

'Kendall, I'm sorry-'

'Are you going to let me go?'

She shook her head. 'I don't think-'

Without letting her finish, he stopped her. 'Then save your 'sorry's. What do you want?'

She frowned, a little hurt by his harshness. But who cared about her? He was hurt too.

'Do you want to go and buy some food from your favourite store?'

He frowned suspiciously. 'Is this your way of saying you're sorry?'

She shrugged. 'That, and I'm hungry.' She held out a wad of bills to him. 'Here.'

He took the money wordlessly, pocketed it, and left.

...

'Hello?' he said as he answered his phone while walking to the food place. He listened to his mother for a while, as he entered the place, standing behind the counter waiting for the lady to come out. 'What? I am _not_ buying Dr. Pepper to drink! That tastes nasty, and you _know_ if I buy that shit you'll make me drink it anyway.'

He rolled his eyes as his mother tried to reason with him. _She _wanted Dr. Pepper, so Kendall must drink it too. _Hell_ to the _no_. 'Whatever. I'm buying what I want.' He hung up, frustrated.

He was so mad, he felt like he could blow up someone. First she didn't want him to meet the love of his life, and now she wanted to force that cough-medicine-tasting-soft-drink down his throat. Ugh. She made him so annoyed and frustrated.

'Kendall?' A confused voice floated out behind him.

Oh _great_. Now someone has to see him, huh? Now he has to smile and pretend everything was alright. No thank you.

'What?' He snapped angrily, turning around.

_Madre de Dios. _

James fucking Maslow was standing behind him!

_How does he know my name? How does he even know I exist? _Kendall's mouth dropped open in shock. Even those mere thoughts were too overwhelming, and the last thing he heard was James saying 'I'm sor-'... and he blacked out.

...

His eyes fluttered open, bright white lights blinding him momentarily. _Where am I?_

He sat up, and immediately regretted it as his stomach lurched. He lay back down at once, trying to quench the waves of nausea that rode up and down his body.

When he felt better, he looked around. He was in a hospital. As he realized this, the waves of nausea came back. He hated, no, _detested _hospitals. Hospitals were where bad things happened. People lost their loved ones in hospitals. Kendall could remember as plain as day, when he came into the hospital to see his dad for the last time. It was a heartbreaking moment for the entire family. He shut his eyes as he tried to forget the memories.

'Hey,' a soft voice said. 'Are you okay? Are you better?'

Kendall opened his eyes, and when he saw James, his first thought was _I'm in heaven? And I'm with James? Damn, my prayers worked. _His second thought was _OH MY FUCKING BALLS! JAMES FUCKING MASLOW IS FUCKING STANDING NEXT TO ME ASKING ME IF I'M FUCKING OKAY!_

He began hyperventilating. James noticed, and his eyes widened. 'Woah. Could you stop freaking out? No one's noticed me yet besides a few girls and I kinda want to keep it that way.'

Kendall nodded, but he couldn't help himself. 'You're James Maslow!' he squeaked, his heart racing.

James smiled. It was a beautiful smile, for a beautiful boy who had on beautiful clothes. Maybe he had a beautiful...

'Um... do you want me to call your mother?' He asked, his eyes gentle. 'She must be worried sick.'

Kendall shook his head violently. 'No. Please no. How long was I out?'

'About two hours. After you fainted, the lady from the restaurant came back and shouted at me for being a murderer before I calmed her down and explained what happened, I brought you here, and waited until you got up. The nurse came and told me you were up, and looked pretty upset, so she made me come.'

'She was here? I didn't see her.'

'Cameras,' he said pointing up.

'Oh.'

Kendall sat there, wondering if it was a dream. _I mean, why would __**James Maslow **__care about me?_

'Hey,' the brunet said. 'I feel really, _really_ bad for everything.'

'It's not your fault-'

James held his hand up. 'Still. I want to carry you out somewhere.' When Kendall's eyes widened, he said hastily, 'It's not a date or anything. Just wanted to carry you out to get the food you never did buy. By the way, why did you faint?'

Kendall wondered if he should confess his love on his knees, or just be suave. 'Uh... just overwhelmed, I guess. Because, I _like _BTR, so seeing you was unexpected.' _Ha! A somewhat confession and suave at the same time. Take that suckers!_

James nodded. 'But I still want to sorta apologize to you, do you want to go? I saw a lakeside restaurant on the map-slash-brochure thingy. You wanna go there?'

Kendall refrained from shouting FUCK YEAH!, and just nodded, smiling.

He got up, relieved that he was still in his normal clothes, a green plaid shirt and jeans, and not those terrifyingly horrific hospital gowns that some people probably jacked off in.

The nurse came in and checked him, measuring his pulse, and after asking him a few questions, he was free to leave. He had to stop himself from jumping with joy as he walked _calmly_ to James' BMW.

_Suave? Oh yeah._

**Yup. The Kames revolution is beginning :D Lol... **

**Please review :D! **

**I love y'all! **

**Beaucoup d'amor (Lots of love)****,**

**Chelzi**


	5. Prince Charming?

**Hey guys. Um so I re-wrote this about five times because it simply had to be perfect. I'm still not that satisfied but I hope y'all like it :D And a shoutout to Lacey because she's been bombarding me with so much love, it's unbelievable *cries* :P**

**Prince Charming?**

*Kendall Schmidt POV*

I lay on my bed, playing with the remote control. Hey, who could blame me? The thing was fun.

My phone beeped loudly, and I looked at it annoyed, contemplating whether I should abandon my 'game' or continue ignoring it.

I decided to see what it was, and when I saw a text from James, I opened it immediately, my game forgotten.

J: **In the hospital with my to-be Prince Charming. Haha jk. But seriously the guy is hot :D He looks like u, except he has blond hair and really pretty green eyes. Looking at him right now... He looks like an angel XD**

My heart raced, and a smile formed upon my lips.

K: **Wait... you killed your to-be Prince Charming? Who looks like me?**

I sent the text, happy that James was finally accepting who he was. My phone beeped again. Damn, this guy texted fast.

J: **No! What would be the point of that? He's so beautiful. Oh my jeepers! He's waking up... gotta get out before he thinks i'm a creepy stalker... Do u think I should take him out as a way of saying sorry? Jus an excuse 4 staying longer w/him.**

The smile stayed on my face. James was happy, and therefore I was happy now.

K: **Def. Good luck lover boy :D**

I tossed my phone on the bed after sending the text and decided to take a walk outside the bedroom. As I strolled down the corridor, I heard voices emanating from Logan and Carlos' room.

'... And he's always there, you know? I don't get any time alone with him. What should I do?' came Carlos' voice from the room.

I don't normally eavesdrop on my best friends, but this actually sounded interesting, although I had no idea what they were talking about.

'I really don't know what to do, man,' Logan said. 'Maybe you should talk to Kendall about it.'

'No.' Said Carlos firmly. 'I'm not telling Kendall that I like James. They always spend time together, and as much as I hate it, I'm not going to break that up.'

I staggered back.

I'm...not... telling...Kendall...that... I LIKE JAMES?

Carlos...likes...James?

CARLOS LIKES JAMES?

This was going to be a problem.

...

(No One's POV)

'Here?' Kendall screeched. 'Do you know how expensive here is? A glass of water is probably 20 bucks!'

James shrugged. 'I'm a popstar remember? Besides, I owe you.'

'You don't owe me any-'

James ignored him and got out of the car; giving Kendall no choice but to follow him. It was a really pretty place, set on a lakeside. It was almost like a hut, with candlelight set all over. It was where couples came for Valentine's Day, or men proposed to their girlfriends. Kendall caught up with the brunet tugging on his arm.

'James... You don't have to do this,' he said, internally freaking out, because he was touching James Maslow.

James smiled at the doorman. 'Good afternoon, sir,' he said politely and the guy tipped his hat to him.

Kendall groaned in frustration. James was not listening to him! He was going to waste his money on something he didn't need.

And then, it hit him like a bomb. He was being an asshole. James Maslow was offering to take him out, and he was refusing. Kendall mentally slapped himself. _Idiot._

So he followed James more quietly this time to a seat, surprised that there were few people in the restaurant/hut thingy. He picked up the menu. Lobsters, shell fish, crabs, seahorses... wait what? Kendall blinked a few times before he looked up at James in horror. _Seahorses? Who eats that?_

James grinned at him, and he was immediately blown away. The brunet gestured quietly for him to turn over the menu.

Kendall did so and was relieved to see that they had normal stuff on the other side. When the waiter came, he ordered a few items off the list, and was embarrassed when the waiter placed two wine glasses and a wine bottle between them.

James thanked the waiter, then looked over to Kendall. 'Do you want some wine? Kendall?' Kendall looked up, blinking because he'd gotten lost in James eyes.

'Uh... yeah,' he said. The red wine shimmered as it filled the champagne glass.

He was sweating nervously. He was sitting in a restaurant with James Maslow and _fuck suave. _He was nervous like hell. He knew somehow he was going to fuck this up and James will hate him.

_Unless it's a dream. _

Nothing goes wrong in a dream, right? _Wrong. _

But he couldn't help but wonder if it _was_ a dream, if it all wasn't true, but for many reasons he didn't want it to be a dream.

_Maybe I'll wake up on my bed and my mother never sent me to that restaurant, I never saw James and I'm still a hopeless idiot. That'll explain how he knew my name, everything._

Kendall frowned and James immediately asked, 'What's wrong?'

'I-Is this a dream?' Kendall asked, blushing when James burst out laughing. 'C-Cuz you k-knew my name.'

_Stuttering? Really, Kendall?_

James continued smiling. 'I thought you were Kendall, you know, my best friend, the one in the band with me. You look like him from the side. But now, not so much.'

Kendall kept his eyes away from James as the boy scrutinized him. Instead, he focused on the champagne glass. He reached out to it, his fingers trembling. His hand was cold and clammy as truth hit him like a ton of bricks. It was all real. James Maslow was really sitting across from him.

_Welcome, nervousness. Where were you? I missed you. Now my heart is racing and I just _know_ I'm going to do something stupid. _

His fingers twitched as he grasped the wine glass.

_I'm going to drop this. I know I'm gonna drop it. _

Anxiety rose higher in Kendall and he picked up the glass. Almost immediately the glass slid out of his sweaty hand and fell on the table, rolling over, falling to the ground, with a crash.

_Fuck. I am so dead._

He dropped to the floor at once, scrambling to pick up the pieces. 'Oh my god, James. I am so sorry. I'm an idiot. Shit. _Shit._' He winced as a piece of glass sliced his palm, and blood appeared almost immediately. James knelt instantly, carefully avoiding the glass on the floor, grabbing Kendall's palm.

'Kendall, geez. You could've waited. Are you okay?' James said, alarmed as tears welled up in Kendall's eyes.

But Kendall wasn't crying because he was cut. Rather, he was crying because his life was officially ruined. He was so stupid. He was an asshole.

Kendall settled back down in his seat and kept his eyes downcast. He knew James was going to bitch him out. He just _knew_.

'Hey,' James said softly, forcing Kendall to look up. 'Everything's going to be alright. It's okay.'

Kendall blinked away the threatening tears as he stared into James' eyes which were filled with sympathy. James took a napkin and pressed it against the cut. It wasn't too deep, thankfully.

Suddenly, the waiter appeared next to their table. 'Oh my. What happened? Wait- I know it! You are together, right? Such a beautiful couple!' Without giving either of them a chance to respond, he continued. 'You know, my first date with my husband was right here, in this very table. I was just as nervous as blondie here,' he said excitedly. 'Oh, and I was trembling in my shoes, because he was so beautiful and I knew I didn't deserve him.'

Kendall sat forward, tears gone, and his curiosity piqued. 'What happened?'

'Oh, I stuttered and I couldn't even eat because I was so nervous. But I made it through. And then we walked down the lakeside and we kissed. It was the best night ever. But that was years ago when the hut wasn't this established and beautiful.'

It _was _years ago, obviously, and Kendall stared at the man's delicately wrinkled features, realizing that he had to be in his sixties.

'That was really beautiful.' Kendall looked over to see James staring at James with a dreamy expression on his face.

'Thank you. And now, for the pretty couple,' Kendall couldn't help it, he blushed. 'I'm going to bring you something special, that my boss said to give any couple who I approved of.'

'We're not a couple,' James protested, but the man brushed off his statement for an excuse.

'No, no. None of that.'

With that, the man hustled away, obviously forgetting the broken glass and stained tablecloth.

Kendall looked over to James awkwardly. 'Um...'

Before he could reply, the waiter came back, holding a small platter in his hand. On it was a cheesecake, carefully crafted into the shape of a heart, strawberries and blueberries carefully strewn all around it with a few edible items to garnish it. It was really beautiful.

'Oh,' Kendall gasped, as the guy placed it on the table. On the actual cake was hearts airbrushed onto it.

'Here. You're in luck. The cook made one around lunchtime and put it in the fridge. And don't worry, it's absolutely free.'

'Are you sure your boss is okay with this?' James asked.

'Dearies, the boss is my _husband_. Of course he's okay with it. Now dig in!'

Kendall mouth formed an 'o' and looked down at the cake. He was almost afraid to eat it, it was so pretty, but the man obviously was not moving until he started.

He picked up a fork and delicately pushed it into the cake, successfully breaking its beauty. He took out a small piece of cake and was placing it in his mouth when the man stopped him.

'No, no. You're feeding him,' he said, pointing to James.

James blushed. The man was really nice, if a little weird. Not that he was complaining. He was getting free cake.

He opened his mouth and a blushing Kendall lifted the spoon, gently placing the cake in it. James repeated the action with Kendall, the redness never leaving neither of their faces.

The man was satisfied, finally. 'Beautiful!'

He walked away, and Kendall resumed picking at the cake. James smiled at him. 'He's a little weird.'

Kendall found that he couldn't meet James' eyes. 'Um, actually I think not. He's just realistic.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, he thinks we're a _couple_, so he's just trying to make us _act_ the way _real_ couples are supposed to.'

James was silent, and Kendall finally risked a glance up and met his eyes. They were filled with something Kendall didn't know. Suddenly, all his 'fan love' for James was replaced with a foreign feeling.

Was he beginning to _like_ James? Not as in 'OMG he's so fucking hot, I'll give anything to marry him' but as in _actually like James_.

There was something in the intimacy of the moments that had passed that gripped Kendall's heart. He felt like James was trying to tell him something, but he didn't know what.

But all this was bullshit. James was not gay.

At least Kendall _thought_ so. He looked at James curiously, trying to read the brunet's eyes.

James looked away, almost as if he had something to hide. 'Um. Do you wanna change tables? This one's still wet.'

Kendall nodded slowly. They got up, James holding the cake as they moved to the table beside them.

The delightful man came back with their meal, telling them that they didn't have to pay for the glass and the stained table cloth. After that, the rest of the meal passed uneventfully and silently as neither boy spoke a word, until James said, 'Hey, wanna go take a walk by the lake?'

Kendall nodded, and he walked down the lakeside with James. Their hands brushed and tingles shot up Kendall's arms.

'Liked the meal?' James asked and Kendall nodded again.

'So, Kendall. Tell me about yourself.' James said, smiling down at the blond, trying to get him to talk.

Kendall sighed. He really had _no_ reason to why he wasn't talking.

'Uh... I'm seventeen, I have a sister who's ten years, and my favourite colour is green and I'm a natural blond.'

'Well, um, I'm-'

'Eighteen, you have no siblings and you're a natural brunet,' Kendall interrupted, smirking at him.

James raised an eyebrow. '_That, _and, um, my favourite colour is-'

'Green, you recently got a dog named Fox, who is really cute, you're...'

This time, James smirked at Kendall. 'I take it you're a fan?'

Kendall blushed. 'Um, yeah. BTR is my favourite band all-time. Like, I sat down in front of my computer for twelve hours straight voting my ass off for you in the KCAs. Seriously.'

James laughed. 'And I'm sure it's going to pay off.'

Kendall smiled and they continued walking in silence before James stopped and stuffed his hands in his pockets, saying almost shyly, 'Thanks.'

Kendall frowned. 'For what?'

'For not freaking out about me and for not hating me.'

'I am freaking out. I'm just not showing it. I'm trying to be suave. And I could never hate you.'

James laughed, and it was a beautiful addition to the scenery behind him, with a shimmering lake and the moonlight casting a glow over them. 'Well I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Suave.'

The breeze was whipping the brunet's hair and attacking Kendall's senses. Kendall stared at him, trying to figure out why he suddenly felt like they've been friends forever, and not for a few hours.

'You're staring at me. Why?' James asked and Kendall shook his head free of thoughts.

It was only then he realized that he and James were standing only a few centimetres apart, their recent conversation making them come closer unconsciously. Just the closeness made Kendall's breathing become uneven and his heart race faster than it was beating before.

'I- I don't know,' he breathed, lost in James' eyes.

'I think I do,' James murmured. The moment was right there. All James had to do was reach out and grab it. But he was scared. Scared of what would happen after this, scared because of his feelings which were toying with his mind. All he'd ever wanted was to be himself, to love who he wanted, to kiss who he wanted.

_But he was scared._

'You do?' Kendall said stupidly, James' smell was intoxicating and Kendall itched to touch him. It wasn't like before, it wasn't an admiration thing. It was something deeper, something else and Kendall didn't know what it was.

They were so close now, and James was so close to going to do it, and Kendall was waiting so expectantly. For years he'd wondered what it was like for someone to kiss him, to hold him, to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Someone that meant something to him.

James was captivated by Kendall's eyes. Such beautiful eyes. Not like _his_ Kendall, no his were brownish-yellow. Not like Carlos'-

Then it was like a bucket of ice water was dumped on James' head. Carlos. _Carlos._ The one who'd called him a fag, the homophobe. If he ever saw James now, rejection would be imminent. And James just _couldn't _ lose his best friend. They'd been friends as long as he could remember. Panic immediately filled James' chest. All the doubts and worries that he'd pushed away before came back with a bang, and he pushed Kendall away. 'Shit. I am so sorry. What the hell was that?'

Hurt was plastered over Kendall's face. 'How am I supposed to know?'

James squeezed his eyes shut. What he was going to say next was going to hurt a lot. But he needed to do it. He couldn't get the boy's hopes up, and he _definitely_ didn't want him telling anyone.

'Look, Kendall. I'm sorry. I'm not gay and I can't be seen with someone like you. And if anyone finds out about what _almost but didn't _happen, remember I have a bodyguard twice your size.' James wanted to kill himself. Why was he doing this to both himself and Kendall?

Kendall felt fucked up. He felt shitted up. He just felt _horrible._ He wanted to vomit, and he wanted to aim straight on James' pretty face. Tears filled his eyes as he choked out, 'Someone like me?'

But still, deep down inside, Kendall realized that James eyes were telling a completely different story than his mouth, yet he ignored it. His _idol, _the guy he looked up to was fucking with his feelings. Rage filled him like a blossoming flame.

'Someone like me?' he yelled. He ignored the hurt feeling on James face. 'What the fuck do you mean by that? And don't threaten me you dumbass fuck. I don't fucking _care_ if you have a bodyguard the size of Jupiter. No one and I mean _no one_ ever fucking threatens Kendall Knight.' Tears were streaming down his face, and when he spoke again, his voice was soft and cracked. 'I looked up to you James. You were my fucking _role model_. But apparently the only thing you could do is fuck with someone's feelings. Was this all a joke? Take the fan out and have a little fun with them? Why did you even to offer to take me out? Because you felt sorry for me? Well, _I'm_ sorry, but you can fucking keep your sympathy.'

With that, Kendall stalked away angrily, tears falling.

James stood there, silently before his world crashed on him. Yet, surprisingly, tears didn't come. All that came were those annoying little voices.

_Well done, James. Now he hates you. He'll go tell everyone. You'll get kicked out of the band and-_

James shook his head. What could he tell anyone? What _would_ he tell anyone? He walked back to restaurant, regretting every single minute of his life, wishing he'd never been born.

And tears still didn't come.

He paid his bill, but didn't see the old waiter who was so nice to him. He went to his car, seeing in a distance, Kendall getting in a taxi. Remorse filled him again. He was a fucking idiot for only caring about himself and his feelings.

He was a selfish fucking idiot. He deserved to die.

And even with all the self hatred, the tears _still_ didn't come.

He put on the car, and turned on the radio, hoping that he'd find something to soothe his hurting heart. His iPod was still attached to it, so it started in the middle of a song, and it took James a while to figure out the song.

_Is your heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now? _

_I can't believe I let you walk away when_

_I should've kissed you_

Then the tears came.

He hunched over in his car, sobbing terribly. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd only known Kendall for what, a few hours? And the blond suddenly meant everything to him.

It was those little beautiful moments in the restaurant that made his heart contract towards the blond.

_I should've never let you go_

James wiped his tears, and longing for the _other_ Kendall to comfort him he drove quickly back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>The girl was sitting in the woods next to the lake. Her boss was going to be satisfied. What was their motto?<p>

**I'll find you, follow you and embarrass you**.

Well, it was a secret motto. If people knew it, then their celeb news channel wouldn't be as popular.

But the girl liked to give people a yummy story to feed on. A yummy _true_ story.

She watched James Maslow walk away from the scene. She pocketed the camera as she thought about what had happened.

Frankly she thought James was an ass because blondie was really hot.

But she'll give the public some time to decide too.

**Now this could've gone either way. The original thing was that KK & James kiss, and everything was happiful (Wynter-Solstice's word). But when I was writing the original thingy, I Should've Kissed You came on and it inspired me to delete like half the story. **

**But please PLEASE review :D And thanks for the other reviews btw XD**

**I love y'all!**

**ChelziXD**


	6. To Save A Heart

**Hey! Not so happy with this chapter, but maybe y'all might like it. At least it covers everything I wanted it to. I really hope you guys enjoy it and review!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to MadChile1008 because I still love her although I didn't come today... (She's gonna kill me when she sees me next week. I promised her chocolate for today...)**

**And thanks so much for the reviews! **

**To Save A Heart**

*Kendall Schmidt POV*

I looked up as James entered the room, expecting a huge smile, but instead he looked horrible. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were red and swollen.

'James!' I gasped and ran towards him. 'What happened?'

He turned to look at me, sadness in every curve of his beautiful face, and he grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. He sobbed into my shirt, and I stood there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do, so I went by instinct.

I led him over to the bed and sat him down on it, rubbing his back. 'What's wrong, Jamie?' I whispered into his ear.

He wiped his tears and told me everything that had happened, until he hesitated at one part, looking guilty and ready to cry again.

'...A-and I told him that I'm not gay and that I couldn't be seen with someone like him and,' James sniffed, his voice dropping a few octaves, 'I threatened him with Ranel and he shouted at me and stormed away.'

I frowned. 'You deserved that. Why did you do that?'

'I know. But when I was about to kiss him, I remembered Carlos-'

'Carlos is an asshole.' I stated simply.

James didn't react, just said, 'I'm not ready to lose him.'

I sighed and kissed James on his head. 'Take a rest. I'm sure when you get up you'll know what to do.'

He smile sadly at me and go up, stripping down to his boxers and jumping on his bed.

I sat on my bed, mentally strangling Carlos. If Carlos hadn't said those things to James, that wouldn't have happened between him and James. Yet Carlos was gay. What a hypocrite.

I lay down, making a mental decision to find that blondie Kendall and talk to him. Maybe I might make him see that James was in much pain as him. Just _maybe_.

* * *

><p>*No One's PoV*<p>

Kendall finally arrived home. He'd taken a taxi, and the driver had asked him why he was crying, and he'd said that he'd finally realized what horrible people there were in the world, then when he got out, a girl came running up to him asking him if he was Kendall Schmidt.

It was rather weird, he thought, but he'd never really paid attention to Kendall Schmidt, it was only James. He went up to his room, thankful that everyone else was sleeping. He briefly wondered why his mother never called him, but he realized that she probably thought he needed some time to himself. He stared at himself in the mirror in his bedroom and was shocked to see that he _did_ have the same facial structure as Kendall Schmidt, from what he remembered.

But he shrugged it off. If it were more obvious, people would've bothered him. Then again, he never really left his house, when he did, he went to Phillip's or David's or Roberto's, and at school he never really talked to anyone.

Though those thoughts were stupid and pointless, he was glad for them, because they kept away any thoughts of James and his stupid sexy eyes.

_Look, Kendall. I'm sorry. I'm not gay and I can't be seen with someone like you. And if anyone finds out about what almost but didn't happen, remember I have a bodyguard twice your size._

Rage filled Kendall again; he was just so fucking stupid to think he'd ever be able to kiss James Maslow, the dick who only cared about himself. He punched the mirror, his reflection cracking into little pieces, mirroring the state of his heart. The pieces fell around his feet and Kendall winced as pain shot up his arm. It definitely wasn't his best day ever. He looked at his knuckles and groaned when he saw his middle finger's knuckle split open.

_Ugh._ He ignored it and rubbed it on his jeans, effectively staining it, but he didn't care.

He climbed onto his bed, with all his clothes on, leaving the shards of glass on the ground. He pushed all thoughts of James out of his head.

_Maybe I'll wake up and this was all a dream._

...

-Next morning!-

Kendall awoke with a start, and as soon as he moved, pain shot down his hand. He grimaced as all the events of the night before came rushing back to him.

A few tears fell and he wiped them away harshly. He looked down at his hand and saw the blood-encrusted cuts that he'd gotten; one from the wine glass, the other when he'd punched the mirror.

_So it was all real_.

He swung his legs over the bed and got up, stretching, because he'd slept badly last night. Who wouldn't, after what had happened? He wiped away the blood and cleaned them, before putting on bandages.

He stepped over all the broken glass on the floor, and dragged himself downstairs. He just wanted to grab some food and go back to his room and cry.

Not that crying helped his situation. All it did was ease the pain.

When he went in the kitchen, his mother and Katie were there.

'Hey,' he said, forcing a smile onto his face. 'Katie, how long haven't I seen you?'

Katie rolled her eyes at him. 'You've been stuck up in your room every single day of your life on the computer or talking on the phone. Of course you don't see me.'

Kendall frowned, then looked at his mother, who shrugged. 'The girl has a point.'

He groaned and grabbed a slice of bread and a glass of juice, and went to the living room. Sure, he wanted to go back to his bedroom, but what Katie just said made him feel bad. So he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

The celebrity news was on. Kendall munched his bread as he read the headlines.

_This really helps to take my mind of James_.

Then a certain headline flashed across the screen, under 'Breaking News'.

When Kendall read it, he choked on his bread. As the news reporter elaborated on the story, he turned pale.

_This can't be happening._

* * *

><p>*James PoV*<p>

I groaned as someone gently shook me awake. Cringing at the bright light, I blinked multiple times as the face above me became clearer. 'Kendall, leave me alone,' I groaned.

The name 'Kendall' went straight through my heart like a dagger, but I pushed it away. Who knew, it may have been a dream. After all, I didn't have _proof_ that last night was real. As if my broken heart wasn't enough proof. But I ignored the feelings prodding at my heart and got up forcibly. 'What do you want?' Those words came out a little harsher than I meant them to, but Kendall didn't notice.

He was frowning, and his forehead was scrunched up. 'James, you need to see this.'

He walked out the room, obviously expecting me to follow him. I got up and padded after him, wondering what could have got him so upset. When I reached the living room, I saw my three best friends sitting on the couch, and the TV was on. Kendall and Logan were both frowning, but Carlos' expression was unreadable.

'Hey guys,' I said cheerfully. 'What's with all the moody faces? It's time to be happy!' Yeah, now I was definitely forcing myself.

'Watch,' Logan commanded, pointing to the TV and turning up the volume.

It was an advertisement, and I looked at him, confused, but he gestured for me to wait. So I leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for whatever they wanted me to see that was so important. As I waited, that 'dream' came back to me. Was it really a dream? It was so vivid, but for so much reasons I wanted it to be a dream.

To think that I would ever do such a thing to a boy, to break him, and myself, was torture. So why was it feeling so real?

I rubbed my eyes, sighing, and looked at the television, and my eyes popped out when I read the headlines of the news that was currently showing.

**IS BTR'S JAMES MASLOW A HEARTBREAKER? OR MORE IMPORTANTLY, IS HE GAY?**

A sinking feeling of dread filled my chest as the news reporter's face filled the screen, saying

_Is James Maslow a heartbreaker? Or the question that is on everyone's minds: Is he __**gay**__? This member of teen pop sensation Big Time Rush has been raising questions after one of our reporters captured a video of him and an unknown __**male**__ companion in a small squabble late Monday night at the well-known Lakeside Restaurant. Reports say that this unknown man's name is Kendall, but this has not been confirmed. We apologize for the low quality of the clip being shown now, since it was filmed with a camera in the dark of night._

I squeezed my eyes shut. It was all real. As Kendall's voice filtered over the screen, I didn't need to listen to it. I remembered every single word.

_Someone like me?_

I flinched when I heard Kendall's voice, and I remembered his eyes, those eyes which had looked so broken and hurt.

_What the **** do you mean by that? And don't threaten me you dumb*** ****. I don't ****ing care if you have a bodyguard the size of Jupiter. No one and I mean no one ever ****ing..._

Static crackled, cutting off the rest of the sentence, but even with the blurred-out expletives and the grainy image on the screen I remembered every single detail. Yet I was relieved that those bitches didn't get the entire sentence, or Kendall would be so cramped up with paparazzi. My heart clenched as Kendall voice never went away. It stayed, mocking me for being such an idiot.

_I looked up to you James. You were my ****ing role model. But apparently the only thing you could do is **** with someone's feelings. Was this all a joke? Take the fan out and have a little fun with them? Why did you even to offer to take me out? Because you felt sorry for me? Well, I'm sorry, but you can ****ing keep your sympathy._

I collapsed. I couldn't help it. I didn't faint, just collapsed. I felt someone crouch next to me.

'Oh Jamie. I'm so sorry.' Kendall's voice.

_Kendall._

Fury rose in me like a white hot flame. I lashed out at him. 'It's _your_ entire fucking fault,' I hissed, 'all your fault. You told me to take him out, and _I did. _See what happened, genius?'

Hurt flashed over Kendall's face, and I immediately felt bad. First I hurt Kendall, now I hurt... _Kendall? _Damn, this was confusing. But still, self-loathing filled me. I was such a horrible person. How could I do this? Was the news right? That I'm a heartbreaker?

I just wanted to get away. And what hurt the most was that Kendall moved away from me after I yelled at him. And I _needed_ him. I needed him to comfort me so bad. I got up from the ground, unable to reach anyone's eyes. I opened my mouth to apologize to Kendall, but then those little voices came.

_Do you really think he'll accept it? And Carlos. He probably detests you. And Logan. And Kendall Knight. See what you did? You pathetic fool of an asshole. You deserve shit. You deserve to die._

No. I pushed away those whiny little voices. No suicidal thoughts. But there was some truth to that. All I could do was hurt people. Hurt my best friends, hurt people who cared about me the most.

So I couldn't help it. I bolted.

...

*Kendall Schmidt PoV*

I started when James ran out the room. It hurt when he yelled at me, but right now, we needed to fix this. And we needed to fix it _now_.

'Carlos.' The boy jumped as I said his name, as if he were in dreamland. 'Go after James.' I know it may not have been the best idea, especially after the conversation I'd heard between him and Logan. But maybe he'll soothe James' poor heart. 'Wait,' I called after him, and he paused. 'Find out the dude's name- his _last _name and text me it as soon as possible.' He nodded and disappeared out the door.

'Logan,' I said, pointing at the boy. 'Call Sarah and tell her I'm taking care of everything.'

'What if she doesn't believe me?'

'_Make_ her believe you. Convince her that we've got everything under control, make up a few lies, whatever.'

'And what are you gonna do?'

'Me?' I smiled. 'I'm going to save a heart.'

...

*James PoV*

I sank onto one of the lounge chairs. It was late morning, but not many people were here. Even if, the few people that _were_ here were giving me disapproving nods and disappointed glares.

'James!' I heard Carlos breathless voice yell.

I looked up as he came running up to me. 'What.' I snapped at him, and then with a sudden pang of sadness, I remembered that was the first thing Kendall(Knight) ever said to me.

Tears threatened to fall but I refused to cry, especially in public.

'Hey buddy. I need his name. Well, Kendall needs his name. Kendall needs Kendall's last name. Ugh,' he groaned. 'Next time get a dude with a cool name like Sylvester or Rocky.'

I smiled slightly. 'I _hate_ those names.' I bit my lip.

_No one and I mean no one ever fucking threatens Kendall Knight._

'His _name_, James,' Carlos said urgently.

'Kendall. Kendall Knight.'

...

*Kendall Schmidt PoV*

My phone beeped. Wow. Carlos worked fast. I just hoped that James didn't do anything he'd regret. I wasn't worrying about Carlos. Carlos does a _lot_ of things he regretted.

The text message just had two words.

_**Kendall Knight.**_

Kendall Knight. I pulled out my iPad and opened that directory app I'd downloaded a few minutes ago.

I typed in the name, and an address came up. It wasn't far from where I was. I jumped in the car and sped off.

A few minutes later I pulled up in front of a pretty house. It was a white Victorian house with a lot of shrubbery. I got out the car, and looking at the name again, I went on the porch and knocked on the door.

_Kendall Knight. Kendall Knight. Kendall Knight._

I repeated his name to myself over and over so that I wouldn't make a stupid mistake when the door opened.

As if on cue, the door swung open, and a blond boy stood there, looking like all his energy was drained from him.

'Yes?'

'Kendall Knight?' I asked.

'Wait. You're Kendall Schmidt?'

I nodded.

His eyes widened. 'Tell James that he can fuck himself.' He started to close the door but I stuck out my foot and wedged it between the door and the frame.

I pushed it open forcibly and looked him in the eyes. 'Listen blondie. I'm not here for James, okay?'

Then I took a good look at his face. 'Holy shit.'

'What?' he said, raising an eyebrow.

'You look a lot like me. Well not the same, but you look really similar.'

He shrugged. 'Whatever. So what are you here for?'

'I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday night.'

'I thought you said you weren't here for James.'

I sighed. 'I'm not here for some jackass who's trying to ruin both his and your lives, okay? I need to talk to you about what was showed on TV this morning, unless you didn't see it which I highly doubt. Or I can leave right now and tell the news reporter your full name and you'll have paparazzi on your doorstep whole day and whole night without being able to bathe unless you want your nudes in the papers. If you eat, they'll have the recipe for that meal in the papers. You're not gonna be able to take one step out of the house without having a microphone shoved down your throat. You wouldn't want that, now would you?'

He laughed, and it was a soft melodic sound in the silence surrounding us. 'You and James like to threaten people. And you have a temper. I like that. Come in.'

I smiled with him. This guy really wasn't that bad after all. Just then, his mother came in. 'Kendall,' she called, and we both looked up involuntarily. 'Who was that at th-'

Her voice faltered when she saw me, and I looked her in the eyes. She was _shocked_? It was almost as if she hadn't seen me in a long time and she was _shocked_ to see me after all this time.

A shaking hand covered her mouth and she paled, saying the most unexpected thing. 'Holy shit.'

* * *

><p>The girl sipped her coffee and smiled at her TV. The news reporter made the story so much more exciting than it seemed.<p>

And now she couldn't _wait_ to hear the excuses and cover-ups.

It made her job all the more fun.

**So. How was it? If anyone can guess the reason for Mrs. Knight's reaction, I'll give you a penguin!**

**Please review! Your reviews keep me alive and healthy! And I love you!**

**ChelziXD**


	7. Cosmic Jokes

**Ah.. look at me being all badass and updating quickly :D... But this is a once in a lifetime thing y'all are experiencing so savor it! **

**Before I give out my penguins though, I wanna give a shoutout & a cute baby penguin to **_EverlastingRusher _**cause she actually said what I originally had planned, that they were twins :D**

**Now! Penguin-giveaway time! I wanna give cute little fluffy penguins to **_Kendalls LogieBear, Her Pillow James, allthingslovex, kendallsgirl12, crazyBTR, kikkina123 _**because they guessed correctly! I expected there would be a lot, cause it was kinda obvious :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the names Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, Kendall Knight, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Kevin, Kenneth, only the characters :D**

**And thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy!**

**Cosmic Jokes**

_Her voice faltered when she saw me, and I looked her in the eyes. She was shocked? It was almost as if she hadn't seen me in a long time and she was shocked to see me after all this time._

_A shaking hand covered her mouth and she paled, saying the most unexpected thing. 'Holy shit.'_

'Mom?' Kendall asked. 'What's wrong?'

He went up to her, as I entered and shut the door behind me. I was _not_ planning on spending the rest of this conversation outside.

'What's wrong?' Kendall asked again, but she ignored him. She continued looking at me as if she'd seen a ghost.

'Um... hi,' I said awkwardly, giving my awkward wave.

She began to cry. 'Whoa,' Kendall said holding her as she broke down in tears. 'Why are you crying?' He turned to me. '_Why is she crying?'_ he mouthed.

How the hell was I supposed to know? I shrugged and followed them as he carried her into what I assumed was the living room.

'I'm sorry,' she was whispering over and over, as Kendall made her sit down, and he stood next to me.

'What's the matter, mom? What's wrong?'

She wiped away her tears, and smiled. 'Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything just got right.'

_Is she mental?_ I thought, but I pushed away that notion as she spoke up again.

'Kendall,' she said, making both of us look up, but she wasn't talking to me. 'He's your brother.'

Okay. _What?_

I came here to save a heart, _not_ to be told that I have _another mother_.

I laughed awkwardly. 'Um... I'm not your son. Uh... I have parents...'

I trailed off, really unsure where this was going. Was this all some sort of cosmic joke?

Kendall, on the other hand, was staring at his mother as if wondering why she would lie to him.

'Fine,' I said, really hoping she was lying, because I really, I just _couldn't_ deal with any shit today. 'Explain why you said that.'

She sighed. 'Sit.' We did so and she began her story.

'When I was first married, we were poor. We used to live in a tiny hut, and we couldn't even afford to feed ourselves. Then I got pregnant. We were so depressed because we wanted the child so badly, yet we had no money whatsoever. So we had to put him up for adoption. Right after that, my husband, John, got a good job and we were able to maintain a better life. Then you, Kendall,' she pointed to blondie, 'were born, and then Katie. After Katie was born, John died in a car accident.'

She sighed and continued. 'We named the first child Kendall, but after we gave him up for adoption, I'd loved the name Kendall, so I named my second child Kendall also. And Kendall, you're blond because you have John's eyes and hair, while the other Kendall has brown hair and eyes just like Katie and I.'

I got up. This was all too much. I began to pacing rapidly up and down. 'So, what you're saying is that you're my _real_ mother?'

She nodded.

'And he's,' I pointed at blondie, 'my brother?'

She nodded again.

'Are you completely mental?' I shouted at her and she flinched.

'W-What do you mean?' She said, her voice quavering.

'I come in this house to talk to blondie here and now I get blondie's mother telling me a completely insane story that actually makes sense! Why does it fucking make sense?' I semi-yelled at her.

'Because it's true.' Surprisingly, Mrs. Knight didn't say it, blondie did.

'What?' I whispered, sinking down onto the couch, my head in my hands.

'You and I have the same facial structure. We look almost the same, except for our hair and eye colour. Why can't it be true?'

My hands felt wet, and to my utter shock, I realized I was crying. Why was I crying? Because it was true? Because I've been lied to all these years? Because I finally found my _real_ mother?

I wiped my eyes and looked up, at the person who made me, but never got the chance to raise me in the way that a mother should. But I didn't blame her for putting me up for adoption. She didn't have the money or resources, so she did what she thought was best.

My heart believed the story, but my stubborn-ass head was still sending me into confliction. But thankfully, I've learnt to go by my heart and not my head.

How was I supposed to react to this news? Was I supposed to leave my supposedly foster parents and stay with my 'biological' mother?

For so many years, I'd lived with my 'parents' and my two brothers, Kevin and Kenneth. Who were Kevin and Kenneth? Were they my real brothers? None of us really looked alike. I didn't know whether to happy or sad or angry. I thought of the many fun time I had with my other family.

I whipped out my phone, and ignoring the other two in the room, I dialled my mother back in LA.

When she answered, I immediately asked her, 'Am I adopted?'

'_What? Kendall, are you okay?'_

'Just answer the goddamn question!' I shouted. Almost instantly I regretted it. Why had I lost my temper so quickly? I'd trained myself to keep in my temper for so long, and now all that went to waste.

I heard a soft sob on the phone. '_Yes, Kendall_. _We adopted you when you were still a baby._'

I squeeze my eyes shut. So it was true.

I hung up the phone on her. I know it was mean, but all these emotions were so overwhelming I couldn't think straight.

I looked at my mother, my real mother, and smiled. 'Hi mom,' I said.

Tears fell down her face and I walked over to her and hugged her.

'So wait,' blondie said, looking stupefied. 'We're _both_ Kendall Knight?'

...

*James Maslow PoV*

'I am so stupid!' I exclaimed as Carlos and I walked through the hotel's private park.

'No you're not,' Carlos said. 'It's not your fault. At least you didn't kiss him.'

Was it just me or was there relief in his voice? No, it was impossible. It was just a figment of my imagination.

'No, that would have been easier, if I'd just kissed him, then I'd just be gay, and I'd have him, at least to lean on when people start to bitch me out. But I didn't do it, and now, I don't have anything, and people are looking at me like if I'm a murderer or something. I just wish I kissed him.'

'So you're gay?'

_Shit._ I squeezed my eyes shut. I'd forgotten who I was talking to. The 'no' was there; ready to escape my lips, but I swallowed it. Carlos was my friend, and if he loved me as a friend, he'd be able to accept me for who I am.

'Yes,' I whispered, my heart pounding as if trying to escape.

'Hey, it's okay,' he said, smiling up at me.

I frowned. Was this the same Carlos who reacted like that when Kendall inferred that he was gay?

'But it's not. My entire life is ruined,' I said, deciding to forget that whole scene.

'No it's not. You're perfectly fine. But I wanna tell you something,' he said, looking around, making sure no one was around.

'What?' I said, and then I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They mirrored mine; they were exactly the same way I felt before _I told Kendall I was gay_.

Ha. Gay my ass.

'I-I'm gay,' he said, 'I thought it might be some comfort to you if you knew the truth.'

I slapped him. I couldn't help it. Blame me or not. He deserved it. Because all I remembered when he said it was '_Eew Kendall, I'm not a fag.'_

_I'm not a fag._

It was because of Carlos I ruined my life. Because I thought he was a homophobe I gave away what may have been my only chance at love.

And now he was fucking gay? And he thought I was going to take this quietly?

_Bullshit._

'Ow! What was that for?' he said, rubbing his cheek.

'I don't like hypocrites, especially ones I destroy half my life for,' I hissed. Fuck, there were tears in my eyes now. I walked away from him, ignoring his calls after me.

I faintly remembered the conversation I had the night before with Kendall.

_I know. But when I was about to kiss him, I remembered Carlos-_

What was his response?_ Carlos is an asshole._

Was Kendall the only one I could trust?

Although I wasn't sure he was even talking to me after what had happened this morning.

But he always forgave me. I just hoped that he did it again.

...

*K. Schmidt PoV*

I looked around blondie's room. I frowned when I saw pieces of glass on the ground, from the broken mirror, but I didn't say or ask anything.

I was still having a hard time thinking of him as my brother.

'So what do you want?' he said, sitting on his bed.

There were posters of Big Time Rush plastered all over his walls. He had a BTR coverlet, and the BTR CDs and DVDs strewn around his computer.

'You have _five_ Elevate albums?' I asked incredulously.

Then something interesting caught my eye. His laptop was on and open on his bed, and his background was a picture of James with many hearts. I raised an eyebrow, and when he saw what I was looking at, he blushed profusely. 'I-I have to change that.'

I sat on the bed next to him. 'Because of last night?'

He shrugged. 'I guess. Do you know why I shouted at him?'

'He told me that he threatened you and that he told you he wasn't gay.'

He nodded. 'I don't know what happened. I just- exploded. Because he made me feel special then he...' he trailed off, looking away, a small sniffle coming from him.

'Hey,' I said, putting my arm around his shoulder. 'James is... very conflicted right now. He's gay, but he's very scared he wouldn't be accepted.'

He wiped away his tears and looked at me. 'What did you come for?'

My hand dropped as he suddenly changed the subject.

'Um... About the news report,' I said. 'I need you to do something for us.'

Kendall looked at me. He was a strong boy, emotionally, it seemed, but there was pain in his eyes that even he couldn't hide.

'Why should I do it?'

'Because you'll help clear your name from this shit, and you may get James in the process.'

He looked at me with hooded eyes. 'Do I want James?'

I smiled at him. 'I think you do.'

He considered it. 'What do you want me to do?'

...

*Kendall Knight PoV*

I had a brother. Wow. I didn't expect that. It came as a shock, but some small part of me, no matter how much I tried to deny it, felt that I could get back James.

Was this my chance? I don't know.

I didn't know how to feel that my brother was this famous guy from the band I loved so much.

I didn't know how to feel that my brother was the guy-who-broke-my-heart's best friend.

I didn't know how to feel at all.

Mad? Sad?

The only thing I felt was confused.

* * *

><p>-Few hours later-<p>

The girl stared in horror as Kendall Schmidt and the other guy smiled on the television, talking to a reporter, totally crushing her story to pulp.

She didn't know they'd get her back so good. She didn't even expect them to respond after such humiliation.

Ugh. She couldn't think of a way to beat their story, she just couldn't. Because the fact was that their story actually made sense.

And she had absolutely no proof besides the video. She had no proof that it was real, no proof that their conversation was strictly love-related.

She was losing this battle.

And she _hated_ losing.

**So did you guys like it? Please review :D And if you think you know what KK & KS told the reporters, tell me! I may give away some more cute and fluffy animals!**

**Woooo! Please, please review! I love you people so much it hurts! **

**ChelziXD**


	8. Deception

**Hey... School started back, that's why it's half two in the morning and I'm updating. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I used fucking Sarah and her smart-ass fucking mouth... I couldn't resist!**

**And this chapter's for my very assumptious (is that a word?) friend, Wynter-Solstice!**

**Oh... And a warning: You have to read this chapter really carefully cuz if you don't you may get confused... **

**Enjoy!**

**Deception**

*Kendall Knight Pov*

I frowned when I heard K-Schmidt's plan. (Yeah, I called him K-Schmidt. It felt weird calling him Kendall. Besides, K-Schmidt sounds kinda cool, doesn't it?).

'Can't we just tell the truth?' I asked.

He scoffed. 'If we tell the truth, you would be branded the emotional guy who's in love with James Maslow. And James would be crushed by the critics.'

The frown never left my face. 'So my life depends on my acting skills right now?'

He smiled at me. 'Yup.'

I groaned. This definitely was not my best day ever.

'Fine.'

'Awesome. Now your name is Francis Knight, okay? Remember that.'

'I don't like the name Francis. It's weird.'

'And _your_ middle name isn't?'

'Donald is _not_ a weird,' I protested. 'Well fine. It's just a little weird. But how did you know that?'

He snickered. 'I didn't. I figured that if I had a weird middle name, you would too.'

I smiled. Maybe us being brothers wasn't so bad after all.

...

*No One's PoV*

Logan jumped when he felt his phone start to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out just as James slammed open the hotel door and ran into his room. He sighed. He didn't even want to know what Carlos did this time.

He answered the phone, surprised when he heard Kendall on the other line.

'Yes Kendall?' He said, flipping through the TV channels.

'_Call Sarah and tell her I want a live interview with that news channel now.'_

'What? Where?' He furrowed his brows in confusion as Kendall told him the address. '_In one hour.'_

'Are you sure you know what you're doing?'

'_Nope.'_

'Kendall-'

'_And tell Sarah she has a new temporary cast member for our show.'_

'Wait what? Kendall?' Logan slammed the phone down in frustration when Kendall hung up on him.

...

*Kendall Knight PoV*

I squinted as K-Schmidt/Kendall (I really didn't know what to call him) led me out in the bright sun. I saw a large crowd of people outside looking restless.

'Those are the reporters. I told Logan only the one who was on the news, but the paparazzi is stupid. They like to mind everyone's business,' he whispered to me.

My eyes bulged. So many? 'Kendall,' I whispered back, tugging on his hand. 'I don't think I could do this anymore.' My heart was pounding in my chest.

'Don't worry yourself, _Francis_,' he said, making me grin.

As soon as the reporters saw us, they ran over. Kendall put a hand around my shoulders. 'Smile. Don't forget to smile. I'll say everything, but if they address any questions to you, go with the flow, okay?'

Those were his last words before the reporters bombarded us. Kendall raised his hand, silencing their chatter.

'Firstly, we would like to clear up this situation. Francis here,' he said, squeezing my shoulder, and I had to resist the urge to smile, 'was _not_ arguing with James at all. James is not gay, neither is Francis.'

'So what were they doing?' a reporter butted in.

Kendall's grip tightened on my shoulder, and I could tell that he was resisting the urge to bitch out the reporter for interrupting him.

He smiled tightly. 'As you know, Big Time Rush is filming Season 3. In one of our new episodes, there was a new girl, who had a brother, who Francis played. James broke this girl's heart, and the brother has an argument with him _in the show_.'

A reporter raised her hand. 'What about,' she looked down in a piece of paper, 'when he said all those expletives?'

'Yeah,' another reporter butted in, 'they weren't on set. So why were they doing that?'

'I was having difficulties with my acting,' I said. 'James told me that I wasn't sounding convinced enough. I'm a new actor in the business, after all. So we were walking in the woods, and I was telling James about my problems in acting. We stopped walking, and told me to just let go, to pretend that I was the girl, and then maybe I'll understand exactly how the brother felt, if I know how the _girl_ felt first.'

'So he just started to yell, pretending he was the girl, and I guess in the heat of the moment, you know, just letting everything go, he let out a few words that wasn't in the script,' Kendall finished.

The reporters nodded, some of them scribbling stuff down.

'But we've never seen you before,' a reporter said, nodding in my direction

'Did you see _me_ before Big Time Rush?' Kendall said.

The reporter shrugged, taking it to consideration. After a few more questions, the reporters left, and K-Schmidt turned to me with a sunny smile.

'We did it!' he said, giving me a high five. 'Now it's time to meet the James, Logan and Carlos!'

_James?_

I stopped in the middle of the road. 'I-I don't think I can talk to James.'

He pulled me out of the road. 'Yes you can. You like him, he likes you.'

I blushed. 'I-I...'

He ignored me and dragged me towards his car, opening the door and pushing me in it. He got into it also and sped off.

...

*James PoV*

I was sitting in my room, stewing in a pot of self-misery when Logan came in. 'James you need to see this now.'

I shook my head. 'I don't wanna.'

He stalked over to me and grabbed my ear and dragged me to the living room. Before I could respond to that form of torture, a picture of the two Kendalls on the TV caught my attention. Tears dropped down my face as I heard both of them lie for me. No, for once I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because I was happy.

Just then, the door banged open, and Kendall S. came in, followed by a Carlos who couldn't meet my eyes.

'Hey everyone,' Kendall said, sounding ridiculously overjoyed. 'I want y'all to meet my long lost brother.'

My eyebrows raised as a silhouette appeared in the doorway. _Kendall had a long lost brother?_

But that reaction was nothing compared to my reaction when I saw _who_ that 'brother' was.

...

*Kendall Knight PoV*

Kendall and I were walking outside when we saw Carlos sitting in the lounge, lost in his own world. Kendall pulled him upstairs with us. He was being a little too happy for my liking now.

I followed him through the door, but he pushed me back outside. 'Let me give you a proper introduction,' he whispered.

So I waited, until I heard him say something about a long lost brother. I walked in the luxurious hotel room, my hands stuffed in my pockets, and my eyes cast down. I could feel the weight of everyone's stares, and I didn't even have to look up to know that James was leaning on a couch opposite the room. I could feel his gaze heavy upon me.

'Brother?' I heard a voice say, assuming it was Logan's (I was still afraid to look up). 'Kendall, what shit are you playing?'

Then Kendall launched into the long, long story about his adoption, blah blah blah.

And all that time I could still feel James' questioning gaze on me.

Was he sorry for what he had done? Was he going to apologize? Was he going to thank me for saving his sorry ass? Or was he just going to ignore me?

The last thought hurt so much, I pushed it out of my mind.

'So,' Carlos said, coming up to me. 'You're Kendall's long lost brother?'

I shrugged. 'I guess.'

A smile broke across his face and he pulled me into a bear hug. 'Welcome to the family,' he said, patting me on the back.

I hugged back awkwardly. Logan came and hugged me too, but James still hadn't acknowledged my existence.

I pushed the negative thoughts about James out of my mind and decided to be happy that I was finally meeting the band I loved.

'Hey Logan,' Kendall said. 'You have to call Sarah-'

'Sarah?' I butted in. 'As in Sarah and production?'

'Yeah,' Logan said, glancing over at me. 'Do you know them?'

I ignored his question. 'Oh my gosh. I _have_ to meet Sarah!' When Kendall looked at me questioningly, I elaborated. 'You know, fucking Sarah and her smartass fucking mouth?'

He blushed and looked down. 'I can't believe you saw that. That entire thing was a mistake.'

'Of _course_ I saw it. What kind of rusher would I be? I even have it downloaded on my computer. But let me tell you, that day, my friends didn't even talk to me because I couldn't shut up about how James... and y'all sounded so awesome cursing! Best day ever,' I said with a weak laugh, mentally chiding myself for that stupid slipup. I was totally going to say '_because I couldn't shut up about how sexy James sounded cursing_', but luckily I saved myself in time.

Carlos laughed, and Kendall rolled his eyes. 'And now they'll _never_ talk to you again because you'll never be able to shut up about actually talking to us in real.'

I shrugged. 'It's worth it.'

Logan smiled. 'Hey Kendall, what were you telling me about Sarah?'

'And her smartass fucking mouth,' I muttered, unable to stop myself.

Kendall looked embarrassed again, but he answered Logan. 'Did you tell her about Kendall?'

Logan nodded, then turned to me. 'You really have to get a new name.'

'Me? Why me? Why not him?' I asked, pointing to Kendall.

'Because I had my name before you,' he said, smirking at me.

'Whatever,' I said, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly a soft rumbling sound interrupted us. I looked around, at first confused, then I grinned when I realized it was just Carlos' stomach. The Latino blushed and grinned, embarrassed.

'Sorry. Didn't have breakfast yet,' he said sheepishly.

Logan and Kendall laughed. 'C'mon, Carlitos. Let's go for some Starbucks and corndogs,' Logan said. 'Anyone else wants to come?'

'I'll come with,' K-Schmidt said, and he went with them out the door.

I stood there, wallowing in the silence that they had left James and me in. Was he even going to say anything?

I wanted him so bad, but I was afraid that he would break me again. I was so fucking confused, I didn't know what to do. But what I _did_ know was that I was not standing here forever. My stomach gave a soft gurgle. I didn't have much of a breakfast. Maybe I should go with Kendall and the others.

'Um,' I said awkwardly, 'I didn't have breakfast, so, um, I think I'm going with them.'

I turned on my heel and was walking to the door when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up into beautiful hazel eyes that were locked on mine.

'Kendall, wait. I need to talk to you.'

**Boom. Hehe. So how was it? Do you think they're gonna do something bad *winks*? Or is James gonna fuck this chance too? :D Oh yeah... and do y'all want anyone else to get together? Like, do you want Kendall to like someone or Logan or Carlos? It's your choice :D I'll just write it :D Tell me if u do!**

**Please, s'il vous plait, por favour review! xxx**

**XD**


	9. Love At First Sight

**Aloha! Gracias por tus reviews! ****I love y'all so much! Wooo... Did anyone see the Elevate Music Vid.? Oooh... I made me all happy inside :D I love BTR! Please enjoy this chapter... a little bit of sadness at the end but... sighs... I hope y'all like it! But MadChile1008, Wynter-Solstice and her sister will kill me if they read this chap! Cuz they love me lol :D**

**But LaceyDean will hug me soo... THIS CHAPTER IS FER YEW LACEY!**

**Quotes/Lyrics used in this chapter: **

**Your lips taste like heaven so why should I stop? - Lyric from Dance Again by J-Lo ft. Pitbull**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. - Lyrics from Boyfriend by Justin Bieber**

**Please just don't play with me, my paper heart will bleed. – My Paper Heart by All-American Rejects**

**Love At First Sight**

_You can't go back to how things were. How you thought they were. All you really have is...now. –_ Hannah Baker in Th1rteen R3asons Why by Jay Asher

*No One's PoV*

'Kendall, wait. I need to talk to you.'

James looked down at the blonde, staring into his eyes. Those eyes were so beautiful, he thought, the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Almost on impulse, because he'd wanted to, so badly, ever since the night before, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the blonde's.

Immediately, Kendall opened his mouth and allowed James access into it. God, it was so amazing, neither of them wanted to stop. Their hearts pounded together, at the same pace. Kendall wrapped his hands around James' neck and pulled him closer.

He never wanted to let go. He wanted to eat James alive, or at least that's what it felt like, but James didn't care. He held Kendall's waist gently, their lips moving in perfect sync. Kendall sucked on James bottom lip, and the brunet felt himself getting hard.

'Kendall, stop,' James whispered, pulling away with effort. 'If you continue, I'll have a hard-on for the rest of the day, and that wouldn't be good.'

Kendall pecked him, smiling. 'Your lips taste like heaven, so why should I stop?'

James blushed, his mind already working for the perfect comeback. 'If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go,' he said, hoping that Kendall would understand what he was implying.

But suddenly, the memories flooded Kendall, memories of James hurting him, breaking him, and now he just wants Kendall to forget it?

Was he just supposed to forget everything and be James' boyfriend?

That was impossible. Kendall didn't believe in love at first sight. He wanted to fall for James so badly, but the brunet had to prove himself first. But he didn't. He didn't even apologize.

'Please just don't...' he started, voice cracking, a tear running down his face. It hurt to do this, but he was afraid to let James in, afraid that James would fuck with his mind again. 'Please just don't play with me,' he said again, his voice in whispers, 'my paper heart will bleed,' he finished, looking up into James' eyes.

When he said that, all the light in James' eyes diminished, it was as if all the life had gone out of him. 'Kendall-, 'he started but the blond cut him off.

'Je suis si désole,' Kendall whispered, before rushing out the door.

James stood there, frozen in shock, before what just happened dawned on him. Why didn't he saw he was sorry before doing anything? Was he that much of an idiot? Now Kendall probably thought he was just playing him.

_Je suis si désole,_ Kendall had said. James hadn't taken French, but he was pretty sure he knew what that meant.

_I'm so sorry._

...

*Carlos PoV*

I entered Starbucks with Kendall and Logan, my mind going over all the events of today. I went back to when I told James I was gay. I'd felt like a complete asshole because of everything. Sometimes I say things that I don't mean to say. But even if I thought I had a chance with James, I was wrong.

He was absolutely and irrevocably in love with that Kendall Knight. He just needed to get his head out of his ass and realize that. And the thought wasn't as bad as I thought it to be. My crush for him was slowly fading, and it was being replaced by admiration and feelings for someone else.

Logan.

After James had left, I sat down and thought about everything. I thought about why I had a 'crush' on James, thought about life, thought about love.

Who was always there for me?

Logan.

Who always gave me advice?

Logan.

Who stuck by me, and my ideas, no matter what James and Kendall thought?

You guessed it- Logan.

Logan cared for me, not matter what. I realized that I liked him, and not just because he was my best friend.

'Carlos. _Carlos_,' I was wrenched from dreamland when I heard the object of my affections call me.

_Object of my affections? What the fuck is that, Carlos?_

'What do you want?' Kendall butted in.

I really had no idea what I wanted. 'Surprise me,' I told Logan.

He smiled, and my heart pounded. His actions never really affected me before. So why were they affecting me now?

One hour, three corndogs, two lattes and a banana split later, I was sitting on a bench outside of Starbucks with Kendall while Logan went to use the bathroom.

'Why don't you just ask him out? He's not gonna say no.'

_What? _

Kendall winked at me when I blushed. 'It's really obvious, you two like each other. Go for it, Carlos. You've gotten over James already, haven't you? Now's your chance with Logan.'

_**WHAT? **_

How did he know that?

Kendall winked at me again, the stretched across and ruffled my hair. 'He's coming back and I'm going. It's your chance, 'Litos. Grasp it.'

He got up, and I managed to whisper harshly, 'Kendall don't leave me!' But he just waved at me over his shoulder and continued walking.

Just then Logan slid into the seat that Kendall had previously occupied. 'Where's he going?' he asked, gesturing to Kendall.

'Um... I don't really know,' I said, my face heating up as I remembered what Kendall said.

_Why don't you just ask him out? He's not gonna say no. It's really obvious, you two like each other. Go for it, Carlos. You've gotten over James already, haven't you? Now's your chance with Logan. It's your chance, 'Litos. Grasp it._

Why don't I do it? It's not as if I could go back and change what I said, change how James felt about me. A quote from a really good book that Logan once forced me to read, Th1rteen R3asons Why came back to me.

_You can't go back to how things were. How you thought they were. All you really have is...now. _

I looked up at Logan who was nibbling a corndog. He looked so cute.

'Hey Logan,' I said, drawing the boy's attention. 'Do you want to go out on a date?'

Logan's eyes widened, and he blushed.

'Yes. Yes I would.'

...

*No One's PoV*

Kendall was walking alone by himself in a park when the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He actually staggered over to bench and sat down, his head in his hands.

Kendall's been helping so much people to fall in love; he's never got time for himself. It's shocking, really, that for such a nice, loving, caring person, Kendall's never dated anyone.

Truth was, Kendall was a hopeless romantic. So he didn't want to ask someone out, then fall in love. He wanted it to be love at first sight. Cliché, but that was his dream. And he didn't really care what gender they were. He just wanted someone to love him, and he'll love them back.

He remembered a motto the boys lived by:

_I'll always be beside you till the very end, wiping all your tears away, being your best friend, I'll smile when you smile and feel all the pain you do, and if you cry a single tear, I promise I'll cry too._

Was that all he was? A best friend that helps people to find their soul mate?

Yet he can't believe that he's helped so much people fall in love, and it didn't start with James, Logan or Carlos.

In eighth grade, he got Dak and Jo together, and they never broke up since. And that was a long time ago.

He introduced his 'brother', Kevin to his girlfriend, Arianna, and now they were celebrating their fifth anniversary together. They even planned on getting married soon.

As Kendall sat there, he thought about all the people he's helped - Dak and Jo, Kevin and Arianna, Ajay and Millie, Leah and Joshua, Celeste and Dougie. Now, he can add his real brother and his best friend, and Logan and Carlos.

But he still wonders why he himself can't ever fall in love. Why he can't find the person of his dreams. Didn't he at least deserve that feeling called love? So why was life being so terrible to him?

'OH MY GAWD! THAT'S KENDALL SCHMIDTTTTT!' He heard a girl scream.

He looked up, and saw a mob of girls (and guys?) running towards him.

_Fuck._ He sighed, and then ran for his life.

**So we end this chapter with a happy Cargan, two running Kendalls and a sad James. Sigh.**

**But... tell me. Do you want KendallS to be with anyone? One of KKs BFFs? A random guy? Random girl? **_**Katie? (**_**eew no lol)**

**Please review! I'll be so happified! Because happified is totally a word! **

**And you! Yes you! Go read Th1rteen R3asons Why by Jay Asher! It's such a beautiful, inspirational, motivational book. I loved it. **

**So bye for now *waves. Don't forget to review :D That blue button looks really, really lonely :D**


	10. Needs

**Chapter 10, anyone? I hope you like it! I spent a lot of time on it, especially since I had a writer's block. But the important thing is that I'm updating. And so many reviews? Aww :D Y'all love me too! **

**Needs**

_You don't know what goes on in anyone's life but your own. And when you mess with one part of a person's life, you're not messing with just that part. Unfortunately, you can't be that precise and selective. When you mess with one part of a person's life, you're messing with their entire life. Everything . . . affects everything. – _Quote from Th1rteen R3asons Why

*Kendall S PoV*

I ran down the street, wondering if anyone noticed the large mob of girls behind me. But everyone just sidestepped me, or crossed the street. Naturally, I would stop and take pictures and sign stuff, but taking on a large mob of girls without my best buds? I would die.

I turned a corner, my legs ready to give way, when a hand reached out and yanked me into a store. I turned and saw the most beautiful boy in my entire life. He had the most beautiful eyes, flecked with different shades of brown, and he had his dark hair was lying flat on his head. He looked so cute.

'I saw you when I was around the corner. Why are those girls running after you? What did you do? Compromise their virtue?' he smirked at me, sending chills down my spine. He held out a hoodie. 'Here.'

I frowned as I put it on, using the hood to hide my face. 'What does that even mean?'

He snickered. 'Not a smart one, now, are you?'

What was up with this guy? For such a cute dude, he was starting to piss me off, even if he saved my life. 'I got mostly As in school, okay? It's not my fault an idiot like you who wants to confuffle my brain with big words.'

He looked at me, head cocked, his eyes curious. 'Confuffle? That's not a word, you know.'

I groaned. 'So? It sounds cool.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Only you would say that,' he muttered under his breath.

'Do I know you?' I asked, stepping closer to him.

'Do you know me? Of course not. You don't know me anymore that you know how to escape angry mobs of screaming girls... which you don't. But I know you. You're Kendall Schmidt.'

I smirked. 'So you do take your head out of your ass to notice the world around you. Do you like BTR?'

'Fuck no. I hate you.'

...

*K Knight PoV*

That was ridiculous. Did James really think I was going to stand there and be broken again? Obviously not. But that kiss, _that kiss_, was one of the best things that ever happened to me. It was so real, so perfect; I just wanted to do it forever and never stop. His lips fit perfectly into mine, as they slid together. I shivered. Nothing should be that perfect.

Yet it was.

Was I wrong? To leave? Should I have stayed and heard whatever he had to say?

No. He didn't even call after me when I left.

I had so many questions to answer, and the only person who could answer them was James.

Was he sorry for treating me like that? Does he want me back? Was he going to apologize if I didn't run away? So many questions, yet no answers.

Everything was weighing down my mind. I wanted to trace my steps back to that hotel and ask James about everything, but no. If he really needed me, he would find me.

And that's how he's going to have to prove himself.

...

*K Schmidt PoV*

'What?' I know that was a stupid way to react, but for someone to say so blatantly in my face that they hate me, well, it hurt. A lot. Especially since that 'someone' was freaking sexy.

'I mean, I like your music, but _you_... not so much. Everyone is always talking about you and your stupid band, Big Time Rush. It's fucking annoying. Especially when my best friend can never stop talking about you guys.'

'So you hate me because of your best friend? That's stupid.'

He frowned at me. 'If he was _your_ best friend, you would react just like me. I don't see what's so amazing about you!'

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I was getting a headache because this freaking hot guy was bitching me out.

'You know what? We started off on the wrong foot. Let's try this again.' I held out my hand. 'Hi. I'm Kendall, and I don't want you to hate me until you know me.'

He shook it, smiling up at me. 'Fine. You're right. I'm sorry.'

'No name?'

He frowned, and then smirked. 'Three guesses.'

'What?'

'Three guesses for my name.'

'Ugh...' What to call this boy? Adonis? Oh Greek God of the heavens? This was so stupid. 'Bob?' Easiest name ever.

He looked appalled. 'Do I look like a Bob to you?'

'Well... no... Hmm... How about Albert?'

'As in Albert Einstein or Fat Albert?'

I scrunched up my face. 'You're not fat! You're smart and hot...ter than George Clooney.'

He smiled, totally seeing through my cover-up. I chastised myself. _Idiot._ Why was this guy turning me into a pool of chocolate?

'Dave? Robert? John? Hunter? Clay? Apollo? What's your freaking name? I don't know!'

'You really want to know, don't you?' He said, smirking at me as if he'd won. _Won what?_

Won my heart.

'It's Phillip. Phillip Mitchell.'

...

*No One's PoV*

James stood there like an idiot before he came to his senses. He ran out the door, not seeing the blond anywhere. He ran down the escalator, skipping steps. Kendall couldn't have gotten too far, now could he?

James looked around the lobby, and not sighting the blond anywhere, he ran outside. He spotted the park. Maybe Kendall went there?

But as James searched the park, he stood on benches, climbed on a statue, and got chased by some girls; Kendall was nowhere to be seen.

James sank down on a bench, cradling his head in his hands. This was really bad. He _needed_ Kendall, like he need oxygen. He needed to feel the blonde's lips on his again, his hands around his neck.

He felt as if he just couldn't live without the blond.

...

*Carlos PoV*

I entered the hotel room, hand in hand with Logan to see James moping on the couch.

'What's wrong?' I asked him, never letting go of Logan's hand.

He sat up and smiled sadly at us. 'Kendall...- wait...' he said, gesturing to our entwined fingers. 'You're together?'

'Yeah,' Logan said excitedly, 'tomorrow is our first date!'

That might not have been the smartest thing for Logan to say because James' face dropped even further.

I let go off Logan's hand and went to sit next to James. 'What's wrong, James? Why are you looking so depressed?'

'I need Kendall,' he said before bursting out into tears, so much that I couldn't even understand what he was saying. He was blubbering a whole set of nonsense as far as I was concerned. All I got from that was 'Kendall', 'need, 'love'... wait. Love?

'James,' I said, prying his hands away from his face. 'Are you in love with Kendall Knight?'

He nodded, sniffling. I looked over at Logan, and we realized the same thing at the same time.

James was in love with blondie, but he's not here, and James is crying.

This only meant one thing. And that was really, _really _bad.

I looked over at James, then back at Logan.

'We need Kendall.'

...

*K Schmidt PoV*

'Phillip Mitchell?' I said. Don't ask me why I did that, but that name was so... perfect for him.

'No shit. Really? That's my name? Wow. Why didn't someone tell me?' he said, every word layered with sarcasm.

'Must you always be so sarcastic?' I asked, but I had to admit, it was kind of turning me on.

He shrugged and my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw Logan's number on the screen.

'Yo!' I said, answering the phone, and earning a 'wow-you're-really-crazy-look' from Phillip.

'_Kendall we need you. James is crying.'_

I stopped walking. James was crying? 'Why?'

I frowned as Logan told me the entire story. 'Listen. My iPad's on the table in the kitchen. Go on the directory app and type in 'Kendall Knight'. You'll get his address. Write it down, and come up with a plan. I'll be there in a jiffy.'

I hung up on him and turned to Phillip. 'I have to go-,' I said, before I realized he was looking at me in shock. 'What's wrong?'

'Kendall Knight? As in blond, green eyes, freakish eyebrows, humongous crush on James Maslow?_ That_ Kendall Knight?'

I nodded slowly. 'You know him?'

'Yeah,' he said as if he were in a daze. 'He's my best friend.'

_What?_

The thought was so fierce; I decided to actually say it. 'What?'

'He's the best friend I was telling you about. You know, the one who's obsessed with Big Time Rush?'

I nodded slowly. 'So I guess you better come along, then.'

'For what?' he said, arching an eyebrow, and making my heart flutter.

'We're gonna try to get him and James together.'

'Wait... _what?' _Phillip said, staring at me in shock.

'Yeah, it's a long story. Why don't we take a cab back to the hotel and I'll tell you about it. Mind if I keep you hoodie for a little while longer?'

He shrugged. 'Nope.'

We walked out the store, and hailed a cab, and I had the feeling Phillip was simply not going to believe what I was about to tell him.

...

James, Carlos and Logan were sitting mulling over something on the table when I walked in.

Carlos perked up visibly when I came in. 'Kendall!' he paused when he saw Phillip behind me. '... and friend!'

'Guys this is Phillip. He's blondie's BFF,' I said plopping down on a seat next to Carlos.

'Watcha got for me, Carlitos?' I said, looking at the page that had many scrambled words on it.

'So,' Logan said, picking up the paper. 'Right now, we have: one, bombard him with flowers-'

I interrupted him. 'He's not a girl. That's stupid.'

Logan rolled his eyes and scratched off that option with a pen. 'Fine. Two, we pretend to be aliens, and kidnap him-'

'I don't even want to hear the rest. Scratch that.' I said, sighing and sinking down into my chair.

'But that was my favourite!' Carlos protested.

'Of course it is, Carlitos. What's next, Logan?'

'Um. James could just apologize and ask him for a second- well, third chance,' Logan said, looking at me.

I smiled and leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees. 'Perfect.'

...

*James PoV*

I stood outside Kendall's door wringing my hands. Phillip was next to me, and it wasn't as if I could hold his hands for support.

We had just rung the doorbell, and now we were waiting for someone, _anyone_ to appear.

I bounced on the balls of my feet anxiously. 'So Kendall Schmidt and Kendall Knight are brothers?' Phillip asked me for the sixteenth time. I nodded, biting my lip.

Why was I freaking out so much? Because I was scared I would mess up again.

The door opened, and Kendall looked outside. As soon as he saw me, his eyes widened. 'What the fuck do you want, James?'

I stepped back, a little hurt by his harshness.

'Kendall,' Phillip said, and the blond started.

'Phillip?' Kendall said incredulously.

'Yeah. The one and only. Listen. Brunet here,' he said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder, 'is crazy for you, okay? So listen to him. And you know you want it. After two years of 'OH-EM-GEE James Maslow is such a hottie!' and 'Kendall and James sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-'

'Phillip!' Kendall repeated, blushing furiously.

Phillip winked at him and looked at me. 'Good luck. My work here is done. Can I go now?'

I shrugged and he walked away. I looked at Kendall. His face seemed so lifeless and pale.

'Come in,' he said. 'I don't really have much of a choice anymore.'

I entered and followed him to his room. Or at least what I assumed was his room. There was a big pile of glass shards on the ground, and I carefully sidestepped them.

Kendall went to the far corner of the room, and huddled in it, as if he was trying to keep himself from me. 'What do you want, James?'

'I want to apologize. I really am sorry for everything, Kendall. I-,' I waved my hands around as I tried to search for the right words. 'I am a big fat dick. And I don't deserve you. But I love you, Kendall. I've never loved anyone, but I'm pretty sure I know what love is when I feel it. And I love you, Kendall. I need you.'

I looked down. This was a kind of on-the-spot speech, and I didn't mean for all of that to come out. But as Kendall registered the shock, I waited patiently for some kind of response.

'You-,' he said, and he sounded choked. 'You love me?'

I nodded, moving closer to him. His breaths were coming in short pants, and if I guessed correctly, he was freaking out.

'Can- Can I kiss you?' I whispered.

'Fuck yes,' he breathed. I shuddered, and grasped his face between my hands.

I moved in closer, my breath ghosting over his face. He became impatient and tiptoed to meet my lips. God, I needed this so bad. I pressed him to the wall, grinding my hips into his.

His legs somehow got wrapped around my waist, and his fingers tangled in my hair. I kissed him with more and more force, grinding into him. He whimpered out my name, and if I didn't have a hard-on then, I definitely had one now.

My hands tugged at his hair, and he arched his back, his hands tightening in my hair. I pulled him closer and closer, until there was no space left between us. I wanted more of him, I _needed_ more of him.

'James,' he moaned into the kiss, sending waves of pleasure riding up and down my body. 'Fuck me. Please.'

**Sex anyone? Should they have sex or should James wait until... whatever he's waiting for? Are you liking the Killip/Phendall (Kendall & Phillip lmfao)? Liking the Cargan? Liking this chapter? Liking me? Liking Bob, the imaginary ghost? Liking Wynter-Solstice and LaceyDean, my weirdo best friends/brethren? **

**Haha. Tell me what you think! Review! Love! Peace! War! Bob!**

**Review please! **

**Luv, Chelzixxx**

**XD**


	11. To Be or Not To Be

**Hey guise! Did everyone see Backstage Rush? I loved it... Hehe 'wordpages'... It was a completely Kames episode **

**Sorry for the long-ish wait... and THANKS for the reviews! I'm dedicating this chapter to my guy friend, Uzair, because he deserves it... He may never see it, but as I said before, he deserves it. **

**P****lease tell me what you think?**

__**To Be or Not To Be**

_My hands tugged at his hair, and he arched his back, his hands tightening in my hair. I pulled him closer and closer, until there was no space left between us. I wanted more of him, I __needed__ more of him._

_'James,' he moaned into the kiss, sending waves of pleasure riding up and down my body. 'Fuck me. Please.'_

I looked him in the eyes, and seeing lust-blown pupils staring back at me longingly washed away any of my doubts. I loved him so much.

'Are you sure?' I asked and he nodded vigorously.

I crashed my lips into his once more, and we became entangled once more. Damn, Kendall was so fucking sexy, I just wanted to eat him alive.

So I did.

I bit down into his neck sucking and biting, and I could feel the blood rush through his veins, the excited buzz as it gathered under that one spot where I was attached to. It was drawing out his energy, and I could feel him getting weak, but I was supporting him, pinning him to the wall.

I pulled away, admiring my masterpiece, then stared deeply into his eyes, sliding my hands under his shirt, feeling hard ridges of muscle, not as much as mine, but fuck, he had abs. And I wanted to see them so badly.

I ripped off his shirt, and trailed my hands down to under his ass, and holding him up, I walked us both to the bed. Laying him down gently, I crawled on top of him, grinding down, and even through our pants, it was sensual. I wanted to just rip off everything and fuck him senseless.

He moaned out my name, and I bit my lip. He was such a turn-on. I trailed down his chest, peppering small kisses, taking a long journey, and loving where it was taking me. When I reached his mound, I mouthed him, and he arched his back, gripping my hair.

'James,' he said through gritted teeth. 'Stop fucking teasing me.'

I smiled and pulled down his pants and boxers.

*Kendall K PoV*

I saw stars when James took me in. I was literally trembling as I gripped his hair, urging his for more. It was like heaven on earth. 'James...' I moaned, and _fuck_, he was using his tongue.

I was melting like chocolate, but what the _hell_, I need more of him. I began thrusting blindly into the warm heat, like a bull ramming blindly into a wall, the wall never faltering, the bull never stopping.

I felt a tingling in the pits of his stomach and I immediately, forcefully tried to stop.

'Ja- James...' I said again. 'Stop. I don't wanna come yet,' I said, my voice weak, I didn't _want_ him to stop, but I didn't want to come yet.

But I wanted him so bad, I wanted him even more than the oxygen I was breathing. My body yearned for him. I reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down for a bruising kiss, pulling off his shirt. Seeing that perfectly sculpted body made realization hit me with a bang. I've seen James Maslow naked up to his underwear, never more. And I may be the first person who he's ever had sex with. Just those thoughts turned me on even more.

He stood up and took off his pants, revealing sexy black boxer-briefs. His erection was very prominent in those tight briefs. My breath hitched and I gripped the sheets. If I was standing, I would have fainted, probably. This was it. This was the moment.

He pulled off the briefs and my world spun upside down. My fingers tore into the sheets as my heart raced as I came to a conclusion. James Maslow is a god, like in Percy Jackson, like those gods that walked the earth. He was perfectly perfect.

He crawled on top of me, his bare rump brushing mine, and I shivered. It was surreal. James stuck two fingers in my mouth, and I didn't know what the fuck he was doing, because I was a freaking virgin, so I let him take control.

I sucked the fingers, before James pulled them out, smiling at me, then situated himself between my legs, before pushing one in.

I groaned at the feeling of the intrusion. There was no pain, but it was uncomfortable. He slid in another, and it was really starting to get painful. Was sex always this painful?

He added another and I whimpered as he scissored his fingers, stretching me, before pulling out then sliding back in. I don't know what he did, but I saw a flash of lightning and bliss rode in waves up and down my body, leaving momentarily blind with pleasure.

'What is that?' I whispered, jerking as he brushed the same spot again.

'It's called your prostrate, babe,' he whispered before pulling out his fingers and pasting a chaste kiss on my lips.

I shuddered, as he lined his dick up by my entrance, pushing in slowly. Pain shot up my spine, how the fuck were three fingers supposed to prepare me for _this_?

I tried my best not to show any pain, but James saw right through my facade. He captured me in a kiss, and that simple kiss washed away all of my pain and my body became adjusted to the painful intrusion.

James began to move, and the pain was still there, but lessened now. I was beginning to see stars, then a jolt of electricity ran through me as James brushed my prostrate, leaving me shaken.

'Ja-James...' I croaked, unable to close my eyes, caught up in hazel ones. 'Faster.'

James began to move faster, hitting my prostrate perfectly, and I moaned as waves of pleasure erupted one after the other in my abdomen.

'Fuck,' I whispered, his voice uneven. 'Right there. Right there. Oh my- FUCK!' I screamed, as James touched it again, this time he struck it with more force.

James sped up his pace even faster, and began striking my prostrate over and over again, making me scream until I was hoarse.

Strike after strike, I screamed until he was left whimpering. James bent and captured Kendall in a kiss without slowing his pace.

'Touch me James,' I said, and he wrapped his hand around me, stroking me in time with his thrusts.

'Come for me babe,' he whispered in my ear, and coils of pleasure twisted in my stomach, and I came, hard, his body jerking.

James came mere seconds later, filling me to the brim, before collapsing on top of me, both of us panting heavily.

Unable to help myself, I began to giggle. He looked up, frowning. 'What's wrong?'

'I just had sex with James Maslow!' I said, smiling happily. He blushed.

'Not _that_ many people want to have sex with me...' he said as I raised my eyebrow, before I heard my mother yelling for Katie.

We both froze. 'Your... mother's home?' James asked me, eyes wide.

I nodded swallowing hard, then I remembered something important.

'She can't hear anything.'

James frowned again. 'She's deaf?'

'Noooo... She had the walls to my room custom-made so that you would hear any sound coming _out_ of it, only any sounds coming _in_, because whenever I practice my guitar or play my music really loud, it annoys her.'

'Oh... okay...' James said, blushing.

We lay there in silence, James playing with my hair, me just staring at him.

'Um Kendall...' he started, his face heating up again. 'How... was...' he said awkwardly, gesturing with his hands.

'Sex?' I asked, James looked so cute blushing. He nodded and I kissed him. 'It was amazing.'

'And Kendall...' he said, looking cute again. 'Will you be my boyfriend?'

My eyes lit up. 'Of course, James.'

He smiled and kissed me again.

...

*Kendall S*

'Do you think they're okay?' I asked Phillip as we sat idly in the car staring at the house for some sort of movement.

'Well... Considering he's not falling out of any windows, and there are no screams for help, I think it's probably going pretty well.'

I shrugged. 'True. Let's just hope Kendall didn't kill him.'

'He's certainly capable of that,' Phillip said smiling at me.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a little while before Phillip spoke again. 'So you're Kendall's brother?'

'That's the seventeenth time you've asked me that. And yes I am.'

Phillip groaned. 'This is the most confusing day of my life. Okay. Let me get this straight. You and Kendall are brothers, Kendall and James are probably in a room fucking, and it's not a dream?'

I nodded slowly. 'Yep.' There was a silence once more before I spoke again. 'So do you like me now?'

He frowned, clearly confused. 'What?'

'Before you said you hated me and I asked you to get to know me before you decide if you like me. Do you like me?'

I wanted him to say _yes_ so bad, it ached.

He shrugged. 'I've known Kendall all my life, and even I couldn't have expected this to happen, but you helped him, and now hopefully he's happy. So I think I do like you, because you saved my best friend's life.'

I blew a sigh of relief. I outstretched my hand. 'Friends?'

He raised an eyebrow, before shaking my hand.

'Friends it is.'

My heart leaped, staring deep into his eyes. We stayed there for a while, just communicating through our eyes, until I felt some kind of connection pull me in, against my will, and he leaned forward also before our 'moment' was broken by a loud vibrating sound.

'What is that?' I asked, unable to meet his eyes.

'Sorry, that's my phone,' he said, fumbling for the annoying device in his pocket.

He looked up, his face filled with horror, and disbelief written on his face, until they morphed into a sheepish look.

'What's wrong? Who is it?' I asked, wondering why he had those facial expressions.

'It's my girlfriend,' he muttered before answering the call.

All the blood drained out of my face.

_Girlfriend?_

...

*No One's PoV*

'Logan!' Carlos whined as he rolled over on the couch.

'Yes Carlos?' Logan said from the floor as he flipped through channels.

'Let's go on a date! I'm bored.' Carlos said, sitting up.

Logan froze. 'C-Carlos a-are y-'

But of course Carlos wasn't listening. 'I know!' he snapped his fingers as he got an idea. 'Let's go to the movies and see The Avengers. I really want to see that! Go Thor!'

He sprang off the couch and grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him as he ran/walked out the door; Logan barely managing to turn off the TV and throw the remote on the dining table before he succumbed to Carlos' stampede to the movie theatre.

**OMG :) I can't wait to write about Cargan's date! And the weird evil girl is coming back... Maybe I should give her a name :) Anywho... Killip's in trouble, peeps! What are we gonna do? And did u like the Kames sex? Took me forever to write cos its been a while since I've written smut. :D**

**Again sorry if I take a while to update again, but if I do... blame Wynter-Solstice because she gots me sick! Arghh!**

**SO... please review? Please? Lol the review button is sooo big now! Hehe :)**

**LOVE YA,**

**CHELZI XD**


	12. Kisses and Broken Hearts

**Hey guys! Fast update :D AND I'm supposed to be doing my 5 bio labs =) But I'm getting excited about this story because I'm creating a little Killip drama now... And y'all get ur Cargan in this chapter. So hope ur happy :P **

**Kisses and Broken Hearts**

*No One's PoV*

'So did you like it?' Carlos said, bouncing excitedly as he and Logan exited the theatre.

'_Yes_, Carlos. Now stop asking me that. It's getting annoying.'

The Latino fell silent until they reached the parking lot and Logan could feel the tension slowly building up. Logan sighed and pulled him into a deserted alley and made Carlos face him.

'What's wrong, Carlitos?' Logan said, tilting the boy's head upwards as it had been facing the ground.

To his utter shock, there were tears in the boy's eyes. 'Carlos? What's wrong?' Logan murmured, caressing the boy's face, heart breaking when the shorter moved his face out of reach.

'Am I really annoying?' Carlos whispered, looking at everything but Logan.

'What? No, no Carlos, it's just that you were asking me the same question over and over. It gets-'

'Annoying?' Carlos interrupted. 'That's all I am to anyone. _Annoying_.'

'Carlos-'

'I just wanted to make sure that our first date wasn't a terrible fail. You know, watching The Avengers in 3D, with popcorn and soft drink, top row, only you and me. But it _did_ turn out to be a fail, didn't it?'

Logan studied Carlos' face. He couldn't remember when he began to _like_ the Latino. Was it when they first met? When Carlos began to trust him more that Kendall and James? He couldn't remember _when_, but he all his memories of Carlos were filled with images of the Latino being carefree and happy-go-lucky. So where were all these insecurities coming from?

'No it didn't,' Logan said softly. 'It was just perfect and Carlos-like. If it were any different, I would've hated it because then it wouldn't have been _you_.'

Carlos shook his head, and Logan groaned internally. Was this boy _stupid_? Was he _that_ naive? Logan rolled his eyes and lifted the Latino's head again, moving in slowly. Maybe this would change his mind.

This kiss started off slowly, just a brush, then a jolt ran through Logan, a shudder, and Carlos gasped against Logan's lips. And that turned on Logan more than he ever imagined. He pushed Carlos against the wall, pressing harder against the boy's lips, grinding his hips in, earning guttural moans from the shorter boy. He felt Carlos' hands twine around his neck and pull him even closer, their hearts were beating in rhythm, and then the Latino's hands reached in his hair tugging and pulling, and Logan whimpered, passing his hand through Carlos' hair as well. It was soft and silky against his fingers.

Logan pulled away from Carlos, before moving back in to paste a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. '_Now_ it's a perfect date,' he whispered into Carlos' ear and the boy blushed.

And, hoping no one saw them; he held Carlos' hand and entwined their fingers, and they walked to the car hand in hand.

...

*Kendall Knight PoV*

After watching James disappear out of my backyard, I turned around and stared at the room, a smile tugging on my lips. It was still surreal – James' body over mine, those kisses, the _sex_. I blushed as I looked at my bed, making up my mind to never wash those sheets. Okay, that's disgusting. I changed my mind to never throwing them away.

Happiness bubbled up inside of me. I still couldn't believe what had happened. Humming to myself, I swept up the glass from the ground _finally_, and decided not to tell my mother about the mirror, I'd save up my money and buy another.

I bit my lip when I saw James' jersey on my bed, and my mind flashed back to a few minutes before, when I had marked him, just to prove the world that he was mine. He had rolled his hips against mine, telling me that he wanted to fuck me again, but I had told him no, he had to go.

My eyes slipped shut as I swallowed hard. I felt lost without him, I wanted to hold him, keep him near me forever, never let go. He was like my drug.

I sighed, and got off my bed, happiness still swimming inside of me. I put on a jersey that I hated, but I wore it because it had a high collar and hid my hickey. I loped down the stairs, into the living room, and I saw my mother sitting on a couch.

'Hey mum!' I chirped.

She raised her eyebrow, then asked, 'Who was that at the door before?'

I blushed and looked down, but thankfully she missed that. 'Um... Phillip just came to see if I had his phone. He couldn't find it. But he just texted me and said that...um... David had it.' I smiled at her, not really caring if she believed my pathetic excuse of a lie or not.

'Oh,' she said, sighing. She got up. 'Kendall, I feel bad for not letting you go the signing. So as much as I hate it, I'll let you-'

'No no no,' I said, shaking my head. 'I don't want to go anymore. It's just a stupid signing.' _And James already 'signed' me._

'Are you sure?' she said, looking at me suspiciously.

'_Yes_, Mom. I changed my mind because I have a new obsession now,' I said smiling.

She let out what seemed like a sigh of relief, and then asked, 'What's your new obsession?'

_James' dick._

My face heated up again, and I looked away, racking my mind for an answer. 'Um... One Direction... and... The Wanted... Yeah.'

She smiled at me. 'Okay. Just don't overdo it again.'

I nodded and walked out the room quickly, shutting the door and slumping against it. Did James just make my mind into a pornography centre?

I sighed as my stomach growled. Maybe I should eat something. A snack? A burger? _James' dick?_

I groaned. I guess that was my new obsession now, then.

James' dick.

...

*No One's PoV*

After Phillip hung up on his girlfriend, they sat in an awkward silence until they saw James staggering out from the _back_ of the house, looking like he'd just been through a hurricane. His hair was sticking up all over, the shirt he had on was definitely _not _his, and there was a very dark bruise-no- _hickey_ on his neck.

He plopped himself down on the backseat and grinned and Phillip and Kendall.

Kendall rolled his eyes. 'I don't even wanna know.'

Phillip turned to the back. 'Got some ass there, man?' When James winked at him and they fist bumped.

Kendall began to drive, ignoring Phillip's comment, because, well, _he_ wanted Phillip's ass. 'One question, though, James. Why'd you come out from the back of the house?'

'Kendall didn't want his mother to see me, so he made me climb out of the window down the window trellis,' James said smiling, looking as if he was high. Maybe he was. 'So y'all wanna know what happened?'

'Nooo,' Kendall said and Phillip said 'Yes,' at the same time. Their eyes met, and Kendall blushed then looked away, back on the road.

Obviously all James heard was 'yes' so he launched into his story. 'Well, Kendall and I had the most _amazing_ sex ever, and then we just lay there until I remembered you guys down here. So Kendall gave me something to remember him by, and then told me to get the hell outta his room before his mom came and saw us.'

Kendall's grip tightened on the steering wheel. 'James. Remember he's my brother, and if you break his heart, I'm quitting BTR. Promise me you wouldn't break his heart.'

'Pshh... I'm not gonna-'

'James.' Kendall said softly, his voice filled with emotion, gazing at James steadily in the rear-view mirror.

'Fine. I _promise_, Kendall, not to break your brother's heart.'

Phillip looked over at Kendall, confused, but just then, they pulled up in the hotel's parking lot. James jumped out almost immediately, running to their room, for _what_ Kendall didn't know. Kendall sighed and moved to follow him.

'Kendall,' he heard Phillip call him quietly, and Kendall froze, then turned to meet Phillip's eyes.

The other stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground as if it held the secrets of the universe. 'Um... about that thing we almost did in the car... before my...' his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, 'my gir-girlfriend called...'

'What thing?' Kendall asked, but only because he wanted to hear Phillip say it for himself.

'When we... almost kissed.' The last part was a whisper.

Now Kendall's heart was racing, pounding against his chest. 'Did you want to?'

Phillip bit his lip. 'Yes. More than anything, but-'

'-but you have a girlfriend,' Kendall said numbly. 'But what she doesn't know won't hurt her.'

Phillip shook his head. 'No, Kendall. I can't,' he said.

Kendall moved closer to him and he took a step backwards, his back colliding with the car. 'I can't,' Phillip whispered. 'I'm so sorry, Kendall, but I can't.'

'Phillip-', Kendall started, but the other boy shook his head, a few tears escaping.

'I can't,' he said, his voice stronger now. 'I _can't_.'

'Why?' Kendall was on the verge of tears himself.

'Be-because my girlfriend... Cristina... She'll do something bad...'

'What could she do, Phillip? There's nothing she _could_ do.'

'Kendall,' Phillip sounded lost, lost between two worlds. 'She'll kill herself.'

...

The girl smiled for what seemed like the first time in two days. Big Time Rush had pissed her off when they ducked her accusations and just swam around it. She just wanted to get back at them.

And she did.

She snapped a final picture of the two boys walking hand in hand, before walking back to her car. She sat there, waiting for a call from her boss.

She sat there, thinking about her new discoveries. She felt a slight pain in her left wrist and looked down. She wasn't shocked to see her recently scabbed cuts slightly broken open, and a thin line of blood ran from one of them dripping onto her lap.

'Fuck,' she whispered and scrabbled for a napkin to wipe the blood. Her boyfriend was telling her she should stop, begging her even, that she should stop cutting, but even he didn't know everything she went through. She had expected the scabs to open, because not only were they fresh cuts, she also had a hard day today. She had to crawl all over the place in order to get in good places to sneak pictures of celebrities. And it had paid off. She couldn't wait to show her boss the pictures; she'd get a lot of money for those especially the ones with Carlos Pena and Logan Henderson. She felt a little like Peter Parker in Spiderman, except she wasn't taking pictures of herseld as a flying man in a leotard with cobweb stuck all over him, her job was to degrade celebrities' images, so that their fans would see the _real_ them.

She was wrenched out of her train of thought when her phone vibrated.

'What?' she said as she answered the call.

She listened to her boss' instructions. 'Fine. But I have some juicy news for ya. Turns out more of Big Time Rush are gay. Now it's Carlos and Logan. And this time I got their faces as clear as day.'

She heard a smooth laugh on the other side of the call. 'Beautiful work, Cristina. Beautiful.'

**Don't ask me why I named her Cristina. I was just writing this chapter and the name Cristina popped into my head when I was writing about her. Idk.**

**Anywhoo... Did y'all like it? I hoped u did! Qué piensas? What did you think? =)**

**Luv ya **

**Chelziiiii! xXxXxXx**


	13. The Killjoy

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 13 =) I wrote this since Sunday, but I have a new policy now: I'm only updating when Wynter-Solstice reviews! She made me write the story, and therefore she has to review it! Plus I was kinda lazy... But you don't have to beg her to review for long... because this story is going to see the light soon! I see the end, and it's a few chapters away, **_**but**_** I'm thinking about writing a sequel 'I'm Yours' cos I have a feeling this isn't going to end happy. Or it might. Who knows? Hehe**

**The Killjoy **

'_What could she do, Phillip? There's nothing she _could_ do.'_

'_Kendall,' Phillip sounded lost, lost between two worlds. 'She'll kill herself.'_

*KSchmidt POV*

'What?' I said my face pale, as if all the blood had drained out of it.

Phillip sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Out of all the mistakes I've made in my life, Cristina was worst. She was my grandmother's neighbour and used to be really pretty and nice, a little geeky, and I'd had a crush on her for a while. So I asked her out, and she was really excited. She told me she'd be glad to be my girlfriend when I asked her, but then she got really weird.'

'What do you mean?' I said softly, my eyes focused on Phillip's taut face.

'She didn't want me to hang with my friends whenever we were together, and as a result she never knew who they were. We would have minor arguments about this, but I always used to shrug them off... until I found out she'd cut herself for each argument we had. I tried to make her stop, I tried to make her happy, but she'd find the smallest excuse to cut. It saddens me to see her like that, but I can't stop her from it. Neither can I break up with her although she spends most of her time in that new job of hers. And the time I do get with her, we're alone and I can't communicate with the outside world.'

Phillip gave a harsh laugh and ran his hand through his hair again. 'My life is so fucked up.'

I moved forward and placed a hand on his face.

'Phillip,' I whispered, tracing the boy's jaw with my thumb. 'You deserve to be happy.'

Phillip stiffened. 'Kendall, what are you-', he started to say, but I placed a finger on his lips. His lips were soft, and I wanted to kiss him more than ever.

'Shh...' I said, capturing Phillip's eyes in mine. 'You deserve to be happy, Phillip,' I repeated.

Then I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Phillip's lips. It wasn't too much, it wasn't too little. It was perfect.

Phillip grabbed me and buried his face in my shoulder. It was a while before I realized the boy was crying. His tiny frame gripped my body and it was wracked with sobs.

'Hey,' I said gently. 'Do you want to go to the hotel room?'

Phillip nodded into my shoulder and holding him gently, I carried him to the hotel room.

...

*James PoV*

I ran up to my room and jumped on the bed, calling Kendall almost immediately.

'_What do you want, James?'_

I frowned at this greeting. 'Is it wrong if I want to talk to my boyfriend?'

Kendall laughed, and I got shivers down my spine. '_Sorry babe.'_

I smiled. 'What are you doing?'

'_Thinking about your dick.'_

I froze. That sentence pleasured my body a little _too_ much. 'What?'

He laughed again. 'Didn't you get enough of me for one day already, Kendall?'

His voice deepened a few octaves. '_I can never get enough of you, darling.' _

I shuddered. He was turning me on, and I could already feel myself getting hard. 'Kendall, what do you want?'

'_You. And your dick._'

'Kendall. Stop that. Now.'

'_Why should I? Jamie, I'm hungry, and all I could think about is your dick. Thinking about eating your dick.'_

Okay. Now I had a full, raging hard-on, thinking about Kendall sucking me off, his perfect pink lips wrapped around my staff-

'_Imagine me fucking you senseless, babe, pounding in and out of you, making you scream. Imagine our bodies entwined, I wrap my hand around your dick, stroke you slowly-'_

A moan escaped my lips as my hand snaked down my pants and gripped my throbbing member.

'_You moan just like that when I touch you, and you beg for me to touch you some more, you beg for more of me-'_

I began to pump myself, long, even strokes, as Kendall's deepened voice continued to shoot streaks of pleasure down my spine, moans escaping.

'_So I give you what you want. I wrap my lips around your cock, and I'm using my tongue. Can you feel it, Jamie? My tongue teasing you, licking up your staff, circling your pink hole, and pre-cum is leaking out and I lick that up too-'_

'Fuck,' escaped my lips as I felt a twist in my stomach. My hand moved at a rapid pace, my eyes were squeezed shut, waiting for Kendall to say something again, something that would make me-

'_Then you come in my mouth, all over my face. I lick my lips and you taste amazing.'_

And that was it. My body jerked as I came in my pants. I regulated my breathing, coming off the high. 'What the hell was that, Kendall?'

'_You liked it? I did too' _His voice was back to normal now, and I could hear the amusement in it. '_That was hot. Especially imagining what you were doing.'_

'Glad I was able to amuse you. Ugh. I have to clean up now. I'll call you later.'

'_Okay Jamie. I love you.'_

'I love you too.' A stupid smile came on my face as I said that and it never left my face as I went to wash off.

...

*No One's PoV*

Cristina threw the pictures on the desk before her boss. He shuffled through them with a smile.

'Good job, Cristina.' He looked up at her worn face. 'How are you?'

She smiled awkwardly. 'Never better, sir.'

He raised an eyebrow and she added in quickly, 'Just a little tired, though.'

'You don't look a _little_ tired, you look exhausted. Have you donated blood or something?'

Her left wrist itched as she answered. 'No.'

He sighed as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with her. 'Any problems with your boyfriend?'

'I-', She hesitated. 'No sir.'

He nodded. 'Fine. Take a week off, Cristina. Get some rest. Go out with your boyfriend and your friends. You've done a great deal of work for us. Take a break. Okay?'

She smiled. 'Thanks sir. That is very much appreciated.' She walked out the room and dialled up her boyfriend.

'Hello, Phillip? Guess what. I got a week off to spend with you.'

...

*K-Schmidt's PoV*

'_What?'_

My eyebrows shot up at that. What did Cristina say that made him react like that? He finished his conversation with her, then turned to me with wide eyes.

'She has a week off from her job.'

_Shit_. I didn't say it out loud, but I immediately realized that any spare time I wanted to have with Phillip in my next days was cancelled.

'What job does she have?'

'She's a...' Phillip snapped his fingers searching for a word. 'She's not a reporter, she's just one of those who run around the place snapping pictures of celebrities. So I guess you could call her a sneakier form of sneaky paparazzi.'

'Wow. She's really busy then.'

He nodded, but when he met my eyes, there was a pain in there that I understood completely. Our moment was completely destroyed by James storming out of his room, a frown on his face, looking disturbed.

'Hey guys, Logan just called and he said that we have a signing at the mall tomorrow and then the day after that at the airport. The other days are set for random places.'

'Okay,' I said glancing up at his troubled face. 'But why so moody?'

'Kendall,' he said seriously, capturing all of my attention. 'We're going back to LA after that. We're only staying in Minnesota for one week.'

My mouth dropped open and I looked over at Phillip helplessly. '_One_ week?' I managed to get out.

He nodded gravely, and I realized that it wasn't only a killjoy for me, it was also for him. He would have to leave Kendall, and I would have to leave my new family, but more importantly, I would have to leave a very special person behind. A person who I wasn't even gonna see for the rest of that week.

I would have to leave Phillip.

**Ahhh... Sooo not my fav chapter. I have my issues with it... Idk why, I just don't like it.**

**But maybe YOU do, so could u review and tell me what you think?**

**Love ya!**

**Chelzixx**


	14. Broken Love

**I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! I forced myself to write this today because I was feeling bad :) And 100 reviews! Woo hoo! I love you guys too much… **

Broken Love

*No One POV*

Phillip sat on his bed, head in his hands, thoughts whirling. He was confused, so confused. He wanted to be with Kendall so bad, but he was afraid of what Cristina might do to herself.

He remembered the first time he met Cristina. She was beautiful, with bright red hair and olive green eyes. She was playful and fun and Phillip had liked her a lot.

But one day everything changed. And Phillip could remember the exact day it had happened.

He was waiting for her, like he was now, and when the doorbell had rung, he'd rushed over, ready to take her out on their second anniversary date. But when he opened the door, he realized something was terribly wrong. Cristina had straightened her hair and dyed it jet black, and she now wore dark colored contacts. She was fully clothed in dark attire. Gone was the old Cristina, and in her place was _this_.

Phillip faltered, although he never questioned her about her change in appearance. But soon he realized it wasn't only her appearance had changed. She was bitchier, meaner, and the first time he tried to confront her about her attitude, he found out she used to cut herself.

Gradually, both of them grew apart, but they didn't break up, because Phillip was afraid of what she might do if they did.

She got weirder by the day, and there came a time when she became extremely possessive of him, she didn't want t meet his friends, even if they had been dating for a few months now. She didn't want him to be with his friends when she was off work, and soon Phillip began to feel like a prisoner, entrapped within his own body.

His thoughts drifted back to Kendall. Fear rose up in him like a wave. He wasn't afraid of being gay, but rather he was afraid of what might happen if he got too attached to the blond, then he would leave.

He wanted to grab Kendall and kiss him all over until his lips were bruised and he was gasping for breath. He wanted Kendall in a way he'd never wanted Cristina. Phillip knew he had to make up his mind. In his heart he already knew what his decision would be, but he had to be rational.

But even before he got a chance to think about anything, the doorbell rang. His heart leaped to his throat. He hadn't seen Cristina in a while. He opened the door with a smile on his face.

'Hi Cr-' His voice failed him as he stared at the sight before him. Why now? Why _**now?**_

Tears simmered in the back of his eyes as he stared at Cristina with her curly red hair, and olive green eyes. She was wearing a cute dress, and there was a bowtie in her hair.

_This_ was the Cristina he'd loved. He suddenly realized that the decision was going to be much harder than he'd expected. Why had she changed now? Exactly when he may have decided to break up with her?

He sighed and cleared his mind. 'Hey babe. You look amazing.'

She giggled and flew into his arms, giving him a big kiss. It felt wrong, so wrong, but he didn't push her away. Instead he embraced her, mentally berating himself, yet, a part of him wanted to give her a second chance.

So they sat down and she began to tell him about her work and how she was enjoying herself. They turned on the television to see if any of her stories were showing.

'There! That's it! I was so excited when I got this, then the bitch had to spoil my story.' She pouted, but Phillip didn't notice. He was rigid, his mouth hanging open.

On the screen were the two Kendall's, his best friend, and the other one who he had a crush on. He couldn't believe it. Rage filled him. 'What is wrong with you?' he shouted, at her standing up and glaring at her.

He pointed at the screen. 'That's my best friend there, Cristina!' he shouted at her. 'That's my _best friend, _my brother you just embarrassed there! What is wrong with you?'

Cristina shrunk back into the couch. 'Phillip – honey, I didn't know. It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know?'

Phillip just got angrier. 'Every single time I ask you to meet my friends, you make up some lame-ass excuse! You destroyed my best friend's reputation! Don't you think it's your fault? Because it is!'

'Phillip, what do you want me to do? Apologize? Say that I photoshopped the entire thing? What exactly do you want me to say?'

Phillip refused to look at her. Kendall was closer than a brother to him, and any thought of hurting him in anyway always filled him with rage. 'I don't care what you do. You hurt my best friend, you hurt me. You insult him, you insult me. You embarrass him, you embarrass me.'

'Phillip, please, I'm sorry. Give me another chance, she said with tears in her eyes.

Phillip shook his head, his face taut. Kendall meant more to him than Cristina. He didn't know what to do. Looking into her beautiful olive green eyes, Phillip made a decision in a split second.

_To be or not to be?_

…

*Kendall Schmidt POV*

I jumped, startled, as my phone rang. Picking it up, I checked the name on it. _Phillip_.

I answered it quickly. 'Hello, Phillip?'

When he spoke, his voice was blank, devoid of any emotion. 'Hey Kendall. Can you come over now?'

I looked at the clock on my bedside. I had a signing in two hours and Ranel would be coming to get us soon. 'Are you okay?'

There was a long pause. 'Can you come over?' he repeated. I frowned and got up, grabbing my jacket.

'Okay. I'll be over soon'

…

*No One's POV*

'Isn't there any possible way you could stay?'

'No, Kendall. It's my job. I have to do it. After this week, I'll be all over America, and you have to go to school.'

'So your job is more important than your boyfriend?' Kendall asked, frowning.

James sighed. 'Kendall, I didn't say that. I-'

Kendall cut him off. 'You meant it. You called me all the way to your hotel to tell me that you're leaving me? Some boyfriend you are, James.'

'Kendall, I don't want to lose you, but I have to do this. It's important.'

Kendall frowned. 'Of course it is. Call me when you realize that your boyfriend is important too.'

'Kendall stop being so irrational. I-'

But he was already gone.

…

Cristina frowned when the car pulled up in front of her. She was outside Phillip's house, ready to cross the street. The tears had come and gone, but she was okay now. It didn't matter what just happened.

The car door opened and a figure stood up. Immediately Cristina recognized him as Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush. He smiled at her, and she returned it, a little forcefully.

A wave of hatred rose up inside of her. He had smashed her story into tiny bits. Her work that she was proud of, that she had excitedly shown her boss.

She pulled her coat closer to her body. It was a cold night, very unusual at that time of year in Minnesota.

Kendall walked past her, and she frowned when he walked straight up to Phillip's door and entered without knocking.

The night wind bit into Cristina's skin, whipping her now-red hair across her face.

She fought tears, but she didn't blame Phillip. Kendall Schmidt was a man-beast in her opinion. First, he destroyed her story, and now he was stealing Phillip away from her.

Cristina looked at the time.

It was at exactly 7:14pm on Sunday 22nd July that Cristina Roberts vowed to destroy, or at least tarnish Kendall Francis Schmidt's reputation.

And this time she was _not_ going to fail.

**So many cliffhangers! Are Phillip & Cristina still dating? What's going on with Kendall and James? Why does Phillip want to talk to Kendall? And what does our darling Cristina have in mind for Kendall? I am so mean… but review and tell me what you think/what you want to happen!**

**Again- woo hoo for 100 reviews lol **

**I love y'all**

**ChelziXD**


	15. Fixing Mistakes

**Um. Hi. Update! Yay =D I haven't eaten yet, because I wanted to finish this. Hopefully it was as good as I wanted it to be :)**

**Fixing Mistakes**

Logan entered the conference room warily, staring at Sarah and production, and some girl he didn't know.

'Logan!' Sarah exclaimed, smiling. 'Come and sit.'

So Logan sat. 'Why am I here? Kendall's the leader. Shouldn't he be here instead of me?'

Sarah shrugged. 'He should, but he's very stubborn. Carlos is too hyperactive, and James is biased. You're the most sensible one in the group.'

Logan nodded. It made sense. 'Okay. Talk to me. What's wrong?'

'We got this picture from an anonymous source,' Sarah said, whipping out a black remote, pressing a button, and a picture appeared on the screen behind her.

Logan shot forward in his seat. 'That's a picture of me and-'

'Yes. You and Carlos kissing.' Sarah said, swiveling in her chair.

'B-But that's impossible. No one could've seen us, I mean-'

'Obviously someone did,' the unknown girl spoke up.

Logan smiled tightly at her. 'Who are you again?'

'Camille Roberts. I'm new here and I'm Sarah's advisor.'

Logan nodded slowly. 'But I don't understand. How could someone see us?'

'I don't know, but someone did, and by tomorrow, this picture could be all over the internet. I think that you and Carlos should come out as gay.'

Logan frowned, and shook his head. 'But the fans-'

'-will love it,' Camille said standing up. 'There isn't any sane excuse you could make up for two band mates kissing. Besides, the public has been getting more accepting towards gays more recently.'

Logan folded his arms and slumped back into his seat. 'Prove it.'

Camille smiled icily. 'Adam Lambert was the first gay to top the Billboard charts ever with his newest album Trespassing. Frank Ocean barely lost any fans when he came out a few weeks ago. Raven Symone was not criticized half as much as the critics used to last year. And everyone still loves Ellen DeGeneres.'

Logan looked at Sarah who nodded, impressed. 'Okay. So it's settled? Logan and Carlos are coming out to the public, right?'

A chorus of 'yes's echoed throughout the room. Logan sighed. 'Fine. But we're only doing it when we want to.'

Sarah shrugged. 'Okay. Next topic.'

Camille looked down at the bunch of papers in front of her. 'James and Francis.'

_Who's Francis? _Then Logan remembered that they all thought that Kendall Knight's name was Francis.

'First of all, we have to film an entire episode. That's gonna cost a lot of money.' Sarah said, looking through her papers.

'It's not about the money,' Camille interjected. 'We wouldn't be even put in this situation if it weren't for Kendall. He's a terrible leader. He-'

'What?' Logan shouted standing up. 'Kendall is the best leader. He's an amazing singer and dancer and-'

'And we wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for him, Logan,' Camille said coldly. 'Because of Kendall, we're going to have to spend more money just to make an episode with Francis-'

'It's not about the money! You said it yourself,' Logan said angrily. He was mad, and this bitch wasn't making it any better. 'Tell the press that we're not shooting it anymore, that it wasn't supposed to be leaked!'

'As far as the press is concerned, Logan, the episode is already shot and edited. And they know that producers don't just throw away shows. Kendall has put us into a compromising situation. What he should've done is call Sarah, have a conference like this one, and then you guys could've worked out a plan. We don't even know if this Francis guy could act. One mistake could ruin your entire career, Logan, and its possible Kendall's just made that mistake.'

Logan frowned. 'So what? So what if he made a mistake? We all make mistakes, dammit. We are meant to make mistakes-'

'-not to fake perfection. Don't quote Drake to me, Logan. This was a very bad mistake.'

Logan looked helplessly at Sarah, but she couldn't seem to meet Logan's eyes. 'Let's wrap this meeting up, okay? We'll talk about this some other time. Logan, BTR has a signing in a few hours. Tell the guys and Ranel will come to meet you. Okay?'

Logan was seething mad. He slammed his fist against the table. 'This is not over.' He growled and stomped out the room.

…

Cristina Camille Roberts inhaled deeply as she walked out of the building. As far as she was concerned, her new job was pretty awesome. And that Logan was very feisty. She licked her lips.

She whipped out her phone and dialed Phillip's number, and frowned when it went to voicemail. 'Phillip, baby. I'm coming over now, okay? I'm still so sorry about last night. We'll talk when I come over, okay? I'll reach in about half an hour.' She hung up.

Phillip was hers, and Kendall was going down.

_Elevate a little higher, Kendall? I don't think so._

…

*Knight's POV

Okay. Maybe I was a little unreasonable. I didn't even know what I was thinking. What's wrong with me? This is James' job, dammit.

I rolled over in my bed. This was so confusing. I was so afraid of James leaving me.

I was afraid that he'll forget me completely. I was afraid to even think about it.

I picked up my phone and toyed with it for a while before sending a message to James.

_I'm sorry._

…

Phillip turned over in his bed, sighing happily in the warmth next to him. He snuggled closer to Kendall as he remembered what had happened last night.

When Kendall had come over, Phillip had fallen into his arms, crying, apologizing, and explaining everything his girlfriend had done.

Kendall had comforted him and told him that everything was alright, and Phillip had tried to explain why he couldn't break up with her, and to his surprise, Kendall understood completely.

Then they had kissed, and Kendall took him to bed (no, they did NOT have sex) and snuggling up and enjoying Kendall's warmth, Phillip had the best sleep ever.

Now he was staring at Kendall's beautiful face, and, looking at his plump lips, Phillip wanted to his him more than ever.

'Stop staring at me,' Kendall mumbled, pulling Phillip closer. Phillip giggled and decided to go on impulse. He planted a kiss on Kendall's lips, and the boy's eyes shot open, green eyes wide and wary. 'What was that for?'

'To wake you up,' Phillip said grinning.

Kendall smirked, and his eyes closed. 'Nope. Going back to sleep. Good night, Phillip.'

Phillip tried to shake him awake, but he found that his movements were restricted because Kendall's arms were wrapped tightly around him. So instead he tickled the blond awake, and he grinned, trying to avoid Phillip's fingers, and somehow ending up on top of Phillip.

As the laughter died down, and the air tensed, Kendall leaned down and kissed Phillip, this kiss being the most intense one so far. Kendall's tongue slid into Phillip's mouth and there was a fight for dominance.

Kendall won, and he wrapped his hands around Phillip, as if afraid the boy would leave him. They broke apart for air, and Phillip shook his head free of thoughts. 'Kendall… I'm sorry.' He pushed Kendall slightly off of him, and he rolled off. 'No, I'm sorry, Phillip. I shouldn't have done that.'

Kendall smiled and kissed Phillip on his cheek. 'What's the time?'

Phillip groped on the dresser for his phone, and picking it up, he groaned. 'I have one missed call and a voicemail.'

He listened to it, his eyes growing wide. 'She's going to be here in five minutes.'

'What?' Kendall said, confused.

'Cristina called twenty five minutes ago and said she'd be here in half an hour. You have to go Kendall! Now!' Phillip said, panicking.

A car door slammed in front of the house. 'Shit!'

'Where's the back door, Phillip?' Kendall asked frantically. Phillip grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the back door, pushing him outside, but not before kissing him quickly.

'I'm sorry, Kendall.' He said as the doorbell echoed through the house. 'I have to go. Bye.'

Kendall smiled at him before he ran out through the back. Phillip ran through the house, to the front door, and opened it.

'Phillip?' Cristina asked. 'Why are you out of breath?'

'I couldn't wait to see you, babe,' he said pulling her into a tight hug just as Kendall cut through the yard, and passed through the front gate, blowing Phillip a kiss that sent the boy's heart flopping all over in his chest.

'I'm glad to hear it,' Cristina said smiling at him. _I win again, Kendall_. One for Cristina. Zero to Kendall.

At least that's what Cristina thought. Because all that was on Phillip's mind was Kendall.

**Okay. It's finished :) Tell me what you think? Please :D **

**xXReviewXx**

**ChelziXD**


	16. Forgive Me?

**A quick update :P And thanks **_Seliiia _**for reviewing and telling me that it's not Sarah, but really Zera. :) I think I'll keep it Sarah though. I've already used her so many times already. I don't know when I'll get time to update again, so it's better now than never :D**

**Forgive Me?**

*Knight PoV

James didn't reply.

I frowned as I picked up my phone for what seemed like the fifteenth time. I tried to convince myself that he was busy, that he had to prepare for the signing that he had in half an hour, yet somehow an annoying little voice kept telling me that he didn't want me anymore.

But he promised. Well not directly, but it was a silent promise. Wasn't it?

I had to get James back. I rolled off my bed, slowly formulating a plan in his head. I bit my lip, loping down the stairs, looking for Katie. I spotted her in the living room, watching Storage Wars.

'Why do you watch that shit?' I asked frowning.

Katie ignored me and continued watching the show. I sighed. 'Katie. I need a favor.'

Katie frowned and folded her arms. 'What do you want?'

'I need you to go all fan-girly on mom and tell her that you want to go to the BTR signing at the mall with me.'

Katie twisted her face. 'Why would I want to go to that?'

'Because you love your big brother? And I'll carry you to the most luxurious hotel in Minnesota to meet James,' I smiled awkwardly.

Katie scoffed. 'That's not gonna happen. Why can't you go by yourself?'

'I'm gonna look weird by myself among a crowd of girls. But if my wonderful, amazing, baby sister was with me…' I trailed off, looking at her hopefully.

'What's the catch?' Katie said, looking at him suspiciously.

'There's no catch, I promise. If I can't get you a personal meeting with James, then you could have my electric guitar for a month.'

A smile broke across Katie's face. She'd been trying to at least touch that guitar since I got it, but I never let anyone get close to it. It was expensive, and I'd bought it with my own money. 'Two months, and you have to give me the amp too.'

I sighed. The things I'd do just to get James back. 'Fine. Now summon your inner fangirl and get me to that signing!'

Katie smiled and got up, turning off the television. She walked up to our mother's room. I followed in her footsteps, but stayed out of sight, hiding behind the door.

'Mom!' Katie said, and Mrs. Knight looked up from reading, groaning internally.

'Yes, Katie?'

'I heard that you're letting Kendall go the signing…' she said, hope layered in her voice, and I could imagine her, hands clasped tightly with those big puppy dog eyes.

'Yes, but he said he didn't want to go,' Mrs. Knight said, a note of resignation in her voice.

'What?' Katie said. 'But mom, I want to go! Please. Big Time Rush is amazing! And James is so hot, and Logan's soooo adorable… Pleeeeease, mom!'

There was a thump, and it sounded as if Katie was on her knees, puppy eyes in full effect.

Mrs. Knight sounded tired when she spoke. 'Fine. But only if Kendall's carrying you. Now leave me alone, I need some rest.'

'Thanks mom!'Katie said, bounding out the room, giving me a high five.

A big grin stretched across my face as I ran over to my room. I needed something, anything to carry to get signed. 'Katie!' I yelled, across the hallway.

'What?' Katie said, appearing in the doorway of her room.

'Come and choose what you want to carry with you to the signing.'

Katie walked over and glanced into my room, face twisting. 'Can you give me a break? What's with all the posters? Dude, you need serious therapy.'

I sat on my bed. 'Just shut up and come here.'

Katie rolled her eyes, entering the room. 'Just get me a Logan poster. That guy is sex on a stick.'

I looked up at my sister in surprise. 'You like Logan?'

Katie blushed. 'A little.'

I was shocked. My sister actually liked someone from BTR! 'Sorry there, lil sis. Logan's fucking Carlos now.'

Katie's eyes opened wide. 'Really?' she bounded over to my side. 'Cargan is real? Omg that's so fucking hot.' There was a dreamy look in her eyes.

Was this Katie Knight? I couldn't believe it. I snapped out of my trance and searched through my drawer. 'I don't have much Logan posters-'

'Because all of them are of James. I know. But Carlos and Logan are so cute together! Do you have any of them in a picture together?'

I looked over at my sister worriedly. What's was wrong with her?

'There's nothing wrong with me, big brother,' Katie assured me, reading my expression. 'I've just been a secret Rusher all along.' She smiled.

I grinned, and continued searching through the pictures. Finally I found one with Logan and Carlos, from a photoshoot, a while ago. 'Is this good?'

Katie smiled. 'It's perfect! Do you have a marker?'

I shuffled through the tons of James pictures on my desk before finding a green marker underneath. 'Here.' I tossed it to her. 'What are you gonna do?'

She didn't respond, and I walked over. On the page was written 'Cargan Rules the World *heart*'. My eyes opened wide.

'Katie! You're not giving them that to sign!'

Katie smirked. 'Why not? I'd love to see their expressions.'

I groaned and rolled my eyes, grabbing a random James picture and an Elevate CD. 'Let's go.'

…

'Guys, I need to talk to you.' Logan said, grabbing James' and Carlos' hands. 'Where's Kendall?'

James shrugged. 'He just texted Carlos and said he'd be here in a few minutes. I left my phone at the hotel, so I don't know if he texted me. What's wrong?'

Logan frowned, as they stood outside the mall. 'They want to kick Kendall out of the band.'

The shock on their faces would've been funny, in another situation. 'What?! Why?' James said.

'They think he made a mistake when he said made up that excuse for you and Knight.'

'But he literally saved my career,' James said, anger rising quickly.

'Yeah. Some new bitch named Camille doesn't see it that way. She's hates Kendall and I don't know why.'

'But that's ridiculous. Without Kendall, there's no Big Time Rush', Carlos said, leaning against the wall as he tried to figure out the situation.

'And that's not all. They have pictures of me and Carlos…kissing. They want us to come out.'

Fear raised on Carlos' face. 'What?! We can't do that.'

'We don't have a choice, Carlos. What Sarah says, goes. At least for now.'

James shook his head. 'That doesn't matter right now. We have to tell Sarah that she can't do that. She can't kick Kendall out of the band. He's essential.'

'She's an asshole. She won't listen to us.' Logan said, running a hand through his hair.

'Fucking Sarah,' James muttered. 'If she kicks Kendall out of the band, I'm quitting. Kendall's probably saved my life too much times already. I'm not leaving him.'

Logan nodded. 'And if you leave, I'd leave too, because then it'd make no sense, with just Carlos and me.'

Carlos agreed. 'What's up with production now? They're just getting worse.'

'It's not them. It's that Camille bitch. She's fucking everything up.'

'Who's fucking everything up?' A voice came from behind them. They all jumped, startled, as they saw Kendall coming up behind them, smiling.

It hurt James' heart to see Kendall so happy. Sarah was so stupid. Before any of them could respond, Ranel appeared.

'Come on guys, we have to set up inside.'

Now that Ranel had distracted him, a blond boy invaded James' thoughts. His heart sank as he remembered their 'fight'. God, he needed Kendall Knight so bad it hurt.

…

*Knight POV

I entered the mall, my gaze immediately being drawn to a crowd of girls. My first instinct was to run up to them and shout 'Back off bitches, James is mine.' But I didn't, because I wanted it to be a surprise.

I grabbed hold of Katie's hand and dragged her over to the long line. After standing for an hour and staring at James' picture in my hand, we finally reached the front, and my heart was racing. The first person was Kendall, and when he saw me, he smiled, immediately knowing what I was here for.

I bent down and whisper-asked him to borrow one of his markers. And then I wrote on James' picture _Forgive me? I love you, _on it, and then gave it back to him.

Next up was Logan, and Katie had a small hyperventilating issue when she saw him. Logan looked at the picture to sign, and he choked and spluttered, his face turning red. Then he wrote something and signed it.

When he gave it back to Katie, she laughed loudly. I looked at it, and beneath her sentence, he'd written '_Yes it does. Love, Logan._'

Carlos looked up and saw me, a smile spreading across his face. He immediately turned to James. _Fuck._ I couldn't let James see me yet. I dropped to the ground and pretended to tie my shoelaces. I got back up slowly, relieved to see that James was talking to the girl in front of him.

Carlos looked at me inquisitively. I put my finger over my mouth in a 'shh' motion. He understood, and Katie gave him the poster to sign.

Reading what it had written on it, Carlos turned beet red and looked over at Logan, who studiously ignored him, talking animatedly with the girls in front of him.

I grinned at him as he looked up at me, lost. He rolled his eyes as he glanced at Katie who was practically bouncing with excitement. He shook his head in amusement, then doodled something on the paper.

When he gave it back, Katie squealed. He'd drawn hearts and signed 'Cargan' in the middle. I rolled my eyes. They were so infatuated with each other, it wasn't funny.

The girls in front of us moved off, giggling. We stood facing James. He looked so beautiful. He wasn't looking up; he was staring at the table, as if lost in thought and I knew exactly what he was thinking about. My heart hurt to know that I was so stupid.

I slid the poster with my message in front of him, glancing at Katie, who was staring at her poster fixatedly, with awe on her face. I was glad she didn't see my message.

James read it, and a slow smile spread across his face. He looked up, and when our eyes met, my breath was taken away.

He scrawled something on the paper, before folding it and giving it back to me. He winked at me, and I blushed, before hurrying off, taking Katie with me.

As we walked around the mall, I opened the poster, a grin painting itself on my face as I read it.

_Ur forgiven, idiot. Picking u up tmrw nite at 8. Dress nice. I love u 2. xoxo J._

I held it to my heart, gazing into space. James loved me, and he forgave me. Nothing could be better.

**Okay. I rushed this down because I want to watch Olympics :) Hope you liked it xD **

**Review please :P**

**Chelzi :)**


	17. Make-Ups and Break-Ups

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry. But I'm updating now, doesn't that count for something? Lol. I have a math exam tomorrow, and I refuse to study for it. Whatever. Happy 2013 everyone!**

**Make-Ups and Break-Ups**

Dress nice.

_Dress nice._

Kendall threw his last outfit on the bed in frustration. What the hell did 'dress nice' mean? He ran a hand through his hair, glancing over to his bed that was strewn with clothes.

He was _so_ fucked.

He looked at the time. He had one hour till James was coming to pick him up for their 'date'.

Searching through the pile of clothes, he winced. Nothing was 'nice'. Red plaid shirt, yellow jersey, white pullover, pink sweater... He was going to go crazy if he didn't find something.

Kendall sighed. He closed his eyes, and thrust his hand into the pile of clothes, pulling out a random shirt. It was a green and black plaid shirt. He put it on, refusing to look in the mirror. He was going to wear this whether he liked it or not. Since when did he become a self-conscious freak?

He pulled on a pair of black jeans and grey vans as he picked up the bunch of clothes and threw it back into his closet, looking at the time again.

Forty-five minutes again.

...

*Kendall Schmidt's POV*

'_Hello?'_

'Phillip?' I said, my heart racing as I heard the other boy answer the phone.

'_Hey, Kendall. What's wrong?'_

'Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Phillip,' I said, my face heating up. _Everything's wrong, _I think. _I don't have you by my side right now._

'I-I just wanted to know if you would like to come by the studio later?' I asked him, my heart skipping a beat. 'Maybe we could go somewhere? It's not a date or anything. Just for food, you know-'

'Kendall,' Phillip broke through my rambling. 'I'd love to. You know that. What time?'

'About eight, maybe? Sarah and production wants to see me about something. It shouldn't take long.'

I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied. 'That sounds great. I'll see you then.'

...

'You wanted to see me about something?' I said, as I walked into the conference room. I glanced over at Logan, who was the only other BTR member there. He smiled sadly at me, and I wondered what the hell was wrong.

'Yes, Kendall, sit down,' Sarah said, her face taut. I looked around the table as I sat. There were some other production members, besides Sarah, and a girl I didn't know, who spoke up as soon as my ass hit the chair.

'There's been some speculation, Kendall, about your position as a member of Big Time Rush,' she said, standing up, and facing me.

'I... what?'

'The interview, Kendall,' Sarah said, 'has put us into a compromising situation. We have to film an entire new episode now.'

'What did you want me to do?' I countered, trying to maintain control over my voice. 'Did you want James to come out as gay?'

'Why not?' The girl said, her icy gaze cutting into me. 'Maybe he should have.'

'He didn't want to!' I uttered disbelievingly. 'You can't force him to do that if he didn't want to come out.'

'There are many successful gay people these days, Kendall. Neil Patrick Harris, Matt Bomer, Anderson Cooper, Jim Parsons,Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch... the list goes on.'

'Who are you again?' I asked her coldly.

'Camille Roberts,' she declared, 'Sarah's new assistant.'

'That's wonderful,' I muttered, disgust twisting my face.

'Kendall,' I heard Logan say softly, as he rested a hand on my arm. 'It's gonna be okay.'

I ignored him as I looked back up at Camille. 'So what do you want to do to me?'

'Camille has suggested that you take... a _break_ from the band,' Sarah said, glancing over at me.

'Why don't you just say that you want to fire me?' I growled, my hands balling into fists.

'Kendall-' Camille, began, a winning smile on her face, before Logan interrupted.

'If Kendall's fired, I'm going to quit,' he said, and I looked over at him in shock.

Camille frowned, obviously not expecting Logan to say that. Did _I _even expect him to say that? I looked over at Sarah, and Camille, who were discussing something privately.

What was going to happen?

...

*No One's POV*

Phillip pulled up to the studio. It was really dark, but 'Roque Records Studio' was lit up in the front, helping him to find it quickly. He walked in, seeing Carlos inside, sitting on a chair, humming to himself. He jumped up as soon as he saw the brunet.

'Phillip! Hey, Kendall told me that you were coming. He said to send you inside once you came because he'd probably be done already.'

Phillip smiled at him, looking around, as they walked. 'Is this BTR's studio?'

'Nah,' Carlos said, rolling his eyes. 'It's Gustavo Roque's studio. You know the _amazing_ producer.'

Phillip laughed at the sarcasm in his voice. 'Yeah, I've heard of him.'

'Who hasn't?' Carlos replied, grinning as he stopped. 'Here, this door. You should knock first, just in case.'

'Okay thanks, Carlos,' Phillip said, before turning to his door, his heart unexpectedly racing.

His hand raised and he knocked on the door.

...

*Kendall Schmidt's POV*

I cocked my eyebrow as I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked over at Logan, who shrugged, obviously not knowing who it was either.

Then I remembered. _Shit. _Phillip!

Before I could say anything, however, Sarah raised her head, obviously distracted, and said, 'Come in.'

My heart was in my throat as the door opened slowly, revealing Phillip. I looked over at Camille and Sarah, whose heads were still bent together, discussing something animatedly.

I got up, to tell Phillip to meet me outside, when I realized he wasn't staring at me. My heart dropped as he uttered one word.

'Cristina?'

...

*No One's POV*

Phillip's eyes widened as she looked up, shock on her face.

'Phillip?'

His heart began to race. Did she somehow find out about him and Kendall? What had happened?

'What are you doing here?' he said, his voice small, as she stared at him.

'Wait,' a voice broke through the tension that was slowly building. '_That's_ Cristina?'

Phillip looked down at his shoes, unable to meet Kendall's eyes. 'Yeah,' he said softly.

'B-But I don't understand,' he heard Kendall say. 'How could she be working for Big Time Rush?'

Confusion filled Phillip. _What?_ 'You're working here? But you were trying to destroy them.' He frowned as Cristina's eyes widened, silently trying to tell him something that he didn't understand.

But then he did.

_Shut up._

His eyes narrowed as he understood what she was trying to say, but he pretended like he never got it. 'Weren't you trying to destroy BTR, Cristina? How could you be working here? Weren't you the one who videotaped James and Kendall? Didn't you take those pictures of Carlos and Logan? I don't understand, Cristina.'

'Shut up!' she screamed, her face red with anger. 'Shut up, Phillip! You're so stupid, aren't you? This was for you!'

'You know what?' Phillip said, livid. 'I don't care. I don't care what you do anymore. You're fucking annoying, Cristina, and the only reason I've been with you for so long is that I care about you, and I don't want you to do anything stupid. But I don't care anymore. You're being ridiculous. Just- just forget it, okay? Forget everything that happened between us. It's_ over_.'

And Phillip walked out, slamming the door, leaving everyone staring at Cristina in shock.

...

*Kendall Schmidt's POV*

I looked between Sarah and Cristina, shock on everyone's faces. Cristina burst out crying, sobbing loudly, and Sarah, her face taut, and I had a feeling that this time it wasn't because of me, as she ushered Cristina out of the room.

I looked over to Logan. 'I'm gonna find Phillip.'

He nodded, and followed me as I left, obviously leaving to find Carlos and tell him what happened. I walked outside, looking around, for Phillip.

I saw him sitting leaning on his car, feet crossed, and arms crossed.

'Phillip, are you okay?' I asked walking up to him slowly.

To my surprise, he laughed softly. 'It felt good, Kendall. I don't know why, but it felt so good to just tell her what I feel for once. There are so much things I wanted to tell her. You don't know relieving that felt.'

I smiled slowly. I walked over, to him, holding his face in my hands. 'Is this okay now?'

He smirked at me. 'What do _you_ think?'

The smile never left my face as I bent my head and kissed him softly. He groaned, and I pulled back. 'What's wrong?'

He narrowed his eyes. 'I've been waiting so long for this, Kendall. Kiss me like you fucking mean it, or I'm leaving.'

I raised an eyebrow as I smashed my lips into his.

...

*No One's POV*

Kendall was freaking the freak out. Seriously. He stood in his porch, bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting impatiently for James to reach. Finally, after what seemed like ten hours, a black car drove up. Kendall sighed loudly. Was he really afraid that James would ditch him?

He slid into the front seat, unable to keep the smile off his face. 'You're one minute and fifty-two seconds late.'

James raised an eyebrow. 'Were you that excited?'

Kendall scoffed. 'Pssh.. what? No.'

James grinned. 'Of course.'

Kendall punched him lightly on his shoulder. 'Just shut up and kiss me, idiot.'

James frowned. 'I don't wanna. Have we started the abusive part of the relationship already?

Kendall narrowed his eyes. 'You haven't seen abusive yet,' he whispered, before launching forward to James, crashing their lips together. Their lips slid together, Kendall maintaining dominance as the kiss deepened.

Kendall pressed down lightly on James' dick, and the brunet moaned loudly, his hips bucking into Kendall's hand. The blonde pulled away with a large smirk on his face.

'_Now_ you're ready to go,' he said, and James pouted.

'You evil human being,' the brunet said and Kendall laughed as he started the car and drove off.

...

'Here?' Kendall said softly. 'James...' He trailed off as he pecked James on his lips.

They were at the same lakeside restaurant, where everything had started. Kendall smiled up at James as they walked through the entrance. 'Aren't you afraid of being videotaped again?'

James smiled slowly, and reached out to hold Kendall's hand. 'I don't care. I just want to be free with you, and that's what I'm going to do.'

Kendall blushed, and kissed James on the cheek. When they were seated, and had finished ordered, James looked up at Kendall, his face serious.

'I need to tell you something,' James said softly.

Kendall reached out for James' hand, which was curled into a fist on the table. As they joined hands, James sighed. 'They want to drop Schmidt out of the band.'

Kendall's hand tightened over James'. 'What? Why?'

'The entire thing with the story about you and me, the new episode, and other shit,' James said, biting his lip worriedly.

'That's stupid,' Kendall said. 'He practically saved your career.'

James rubbed a thumb the scar on Kendall's palm, where he got the cut from broken glass. 'I know,' he whispered.

They were silent for a while, before Kendall spoke up again. 'Listen, about what we fought about. I'm sorry. I understand, it's your job. It's okay, James. It's just... I'm scared to lose you.'

James drew in a sharp breath. 'Why?'

'James,' Kendall said, keeping his eyes cast on their intertwined hands. 'Before this, I was just another fan. This, our relationship, feels so surreal to me. I-I don't know what to think of it. If you leave, I don't know how I would live.'

'Kendall,' James breathed out, 'I'm sorry I have to do this to you. I'm so sorry. I'll quit if you want me to-'

'No!' Kendall choked out, holding back tears. 'Don't do that. Your job means so much to millions of girls and boys around the world. Maybe you don't see it, but I see their tweets, their Tumblr posts and their Facebook pictures about how you saved their lives. Some of them probably wouldn't be still here, James, if it weren't for Big Time Rush. I would never do that, James. That's too selfish of me.'

James' eyes glistened with tears and he smiled. 'Thank you,' he murmured, as the waiter came with their food. They reluctantly untwined their hands, and ate their food in silence.

When they finished, James smirked, his eyes twinkling. 'Wanna go take a walk by the lake?'

Kendall grinned and nodded, rolling his eyes. They walked down to the lakeside, holding hands. James turned to face him.

'Liked the meal?' he asked, unable to keep the smile away. Kendall nodded, his heart in his throat.

'So, Kendall, tell me about yourself,' he said softly, and Kendall was the one grinning this time.

'I'm seventeen, I have a sister who's ten years, my favourite colour is green, and I'm a natural blonde,' he said quickly, his heart racing in anticipation.

'Well, Kendall, um, I'm-'

Kendall grinned. 'Eighteen, you have no siblings, and you're a natural brunet, yeah I know.'

James smirked, raising an eyebrow. 'And my favourite colour is-'

'Green, you recently got a cute dog named Fox, as well as a boyfriend named Kendall Knight.'

James laughed, and it was a sound of music to Kendall's ears. 'I take it you're fan?'

Kendall rolled his eyes. 'I know this whole repeating-the-conversation-we-had-when-we-first-met is fun, but how about you just kiss me?'

James moved in on Kendall, unable to keep the smile off his face. Their lips moved together, and Kendall ground his hips against James', holding the boy close, threading a hand through his hair, pulling him impossibly closer.

James wrapped a hand around Kendall's waist, throwing his head back as Kendall pulled his hair, making his head tilt a little, and bit down on his Adam's apple. He sucked on it, causing the brunet to moan loudly. Kendall kissed his way up, across the jaw, back to James' lips, loving how soft it felt.

'Fuck, Kendall,' James whispered darkly into the blonde's ear, brushing his lips across his ear. 'If we weren't in public, I'd do you right now. Fuck you _hard_.'

Kendall shuddered. The words sent his head spinning, blood rushing to his nether regions, and a pang of pleasure in the depths of his stomach. 'Touch me,' he begged, James, as pleasure overtook him.

James smirked, moving a hand to the front of Kendall's rubbing him slowly, and the blond gasped, shuddering, and he grasped James' shoulders for support as the brunet increased pressure on his clothed dick. He leaned into James, and the brunet unbuttoned his pants, slipping a hand in, grabbing Kendall's member, stroking it slowly.

Kendall's head lulled back, pleasure racing through his body, and James bit into his neck, making him groan loudly, muttering a 'James' , before he came his body falling into the brunet's.

James pulled his hand out of Kendall's boxers, and licking off the cum. 'You taste delicious, babe,' he told Kendall, kissing him on the forehead.

Kendall smiled up at him. 'What about you?' he asked, gesturing at James' erection.

James bent and whispered, 'how about let's get out of this place, and you could give me the best blowjob of my life?'

Kendall blushed as James dragged him away.

...

Cristina was livid. No, she was ready to kill. She was seething mad. After being shouted at by Sarah, Cristina swore that her main goal was to destroy Big Time Rush.

She was going to ground Kendall Schmidt's reputation to dust and she was going to get Phillip back. Phillip was hers first. _No one_ could take him from her.

She stormed outside, seeing Phillip's car parked up there. Was he waiting for her? A smile formed across her face. She stalked up to the car, hand raised, ready to knock on the glass, when a movement in the backseat caught her eye.

What she saw made bile rise up in the back of her throat. Two boys, obviously Kendall Schmidt, and her, _her_ Phillip, were bareback, hands wrapped around each other. Phillip was on top, rolling his hips into Kendall's, whose eyes were closed, his lips parted in pleasure as Phillip bit into his neck.

Cristina stumbled away, sinking to her knees, feeling nauseous. She held onto her stomach as she puked.

When she was finished, she looked back at the car that was slightly rocking on its four wheels. He stomach clenched again and she refused to think about what was happening in the car.

She was going to get back at Kendall Schmidt. Her hands clenched into fists, before an idea popped into her head. A smile formed on her face, and she felt giddy with excitement.

She searched in her bag, pulled out her camera and stalked back with renewed determination to the car.

**Ooh... what's she gonna do? I'm actually curious myself. I haven't decided what's gonna happen yet lol. I'll try to update asap. Review? Please.**

**Love always,**

**Chels :)**


	18. Oops

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm a horrible person, sorry... Um __Cashmeere__ (twitter xD) should take total credit for this update cuz I wasn't going to update anytime soon. Tbh guys, I planned absolutely nothing for the past 17 chapters, and here we are :) So enjoy the update, even I didn't know it was going to turn out like this.. until like 5 minutes ago lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the names Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Logan Henderson, Sarah... :\**

**Oops.**

_She was going to get back at Kendall Schmidt. Her hands clenched into fists, before an idea popped into her head. A smile formed on her face, and she felt giddy with excitement._

_She searched in her bag, pulled out her camera and stalked back with renewed determination to the car._

Cristina paused, just a slight hesitation, wondering what would happen if her baby, Phillip, would get caught on camera. She walked to the window, peering in, slightly. She choked, seeing _her_ Phillip entwined with Kendall.

Phillip was on top, so there was no way anyone could recognize him. As for Kendall, however...

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>fuck<em>," Phillip moaned, gripping Kendall's hair as the blond latched on to his neck.

Kendall moved under Phillip, pulling off the boy's shirt, followed by his own. He rolls his hips against Phillip's swallowing the boy's moans with his kisses. It felt practically surreal, Phillip's skin unnaturally hot against his, and he loved it. He wrapped his hands around Phillip's waist tightly, pulling the boy closer so that there was no space between them.

Phillip bit his neck, Kendall arching into Phillip's body, closing his eyes, relishing the feel of the boy's skin against his. There was a buzzing in his body, but it was only when Phillip nibbled on his ear, that his eyes shot open with pleasure and...

_Oh. My. God._

Kendall scrambled up from his seat, Phillip getting up protesting, but freezing when he saw what Kendall was looking at, eyes wide, face ashen. Cristina was standing outside the car, a huge smirk on her face, camera in her hand. Phillip scrambled out the car, grabbing his jersey along the way, and scrambling to put it on.

"Cristina, what the _fuck_?"

Kendall had never seen anyone look as mad as Phillip did at that moment. His face was red, his mouth stretched in a thin line as he frowned down at the girl. Kendall walks over to Phillip, wrapping a hand around the boy's shoulders. "Hey, Phil. Calm down."

But Phillip wasn't going to _fucking_ calm down. "She doesn't leave me alone! After all these years, everything I've done for you, every time I put up with your shit, this is how you repay me. You ungrateful _bitch_."

Kendall sighed, reaching in the car for his shirt, and putting it on. Cristina stood there, lips trembling.

"I'm doing this for _you_!" she screeched, and Kendall froze, staring at her with his eyes narrowed. "They're gonna take your best friend away from you!" she says, and Phillip just stared at her, confused.

Kendall laughed softly, and she looked at him as if she forgot he existed. "You're really terrible at making up at lies, you know that?" he said, and she frowned. "Kendall and I are _brothers_. I'm not trying to take Knight away from Phillip, or anyone. I just came here, to Minnesota, to take a break from acting, and live performances. I met Knight, found out he was my brother. Then I met Phillip, who practically saved my life. I'm not gonna lie, I fell for him, hard." Kendall smiled over at Phillip, who was blushing hard.

"Listen here, bitch. I know you took pictures with us on that camera. I also know you probably have a recorder in your pocket. I'm just another celebrity that you're set on destroying. But guess what?" Kendall walked up to her, hitting the camera from her hand, and smashing it to the ground, ignoring her whine of protest. He reached slightly into her left pocket where he had seen her hand slip in, and he pulled out a recorder, smiling triumphantly. "I'm not just _another_ celebrity," he said, smirking at her. "I'm _Kendall Schmidt_. And I don't lose." He winked at her, before turning around, and kissing Phillip as hard as he could.

"You _bitch!_" she screeched, pulling at his hand, but he barely moved an inch. "Get away from him! He's _mine_!"

Phillip pulled away from Kendall, laughing. "Cristina Camille Roberts, I never was and will never be _yours_."

Kendall smiled at Phillip, looking down at the recorder in his hand, throwing it to the ground, and stamping on it. He didn't have time for that shit. "C'mon babe," he said to Phillip. "Let's go."

...

Sarah came back in the room, looking at Logan with tired eyes. Carlos had joined him, twirling in his chair. She slumped into her chair, head in her hands.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Logan asked, folding his hands on the table.

She sighed. "That girl... Camille or Cristina or whatever her name is, she worked for the same news team that took the video of Knight and James, as well as your pictures. I don't know what to do."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sarah, just let us handle it, okay? Cancel one of our upcoming episodes, and let us film the episode Kendall talked about. You're worrying about this too much."

Sarah sat back in her seat. "It doesn't matter. Go ahead. We'll do it."

Carlos jumped up from his seat, with a shout of victory, and Logan rolled his eyes. He got up, walking Carlos outside. When they reached outside, the saw Cristina/Camille standing there, staring at Kendall's car driving off, with livid eyes. He walked quickly to his car, Carlos by his side.

He didn't want to deal with that girl... She was pretty fucking scary.

He drove off, and she turned around just as they passed him. He honked his horn at her, waving and smiling largely. She shouted something at the car, raising her middle finger to them. Logan and Carlos laughed.

Logan's gotta admit, she was actually kinda funny.

...

*Kendall Knight POV*

I walked into my house, with James, laughing over some stupid joke that the boy had pulled. We couldn't go back to the hotel, as planned originally, because (surprise, surprise), I had a curfew. Suddenly, I heard a scream, and I looked up to see Katie, standing there looking at James with wide eyes, mouth open in shock.

"I... I can't believe you did it!" she screamed, running at James, and enveloping him in a huge hug. "Now we can go get married!"

James looked appalled as the girl clung on to him, whilst I was confused. Then, I remembered. My promise to her, that she'd get to meet James. I laughed at her and James, as the boy tried to un-clench the teenager's grip around his waist.

"Kendall, is that-" my mom came from the kitchen, stopping in the middle of the room, hair in a messy bun. My eyes widened.

James smiled uncomfortably as Katie clung on to him, and reached a hand over her shoulder, trying to shake Mrs. Knight's hand. "Hi, ma'am. I'm James Maslow, who's being currently mauled by your daughter," he said, shaking her hand, and she laughed, her eyes lighting up.

"Katie, stop it now," she said, grabbing her daughter's ear and dragging her away from the boy, who sighed with relief, wrapping a hand around my shoulders. I stiffened, mom and Katie didn't know that James and I were in a relationship.

"They don't know about us," I whispered to James, but the brunet refused to move his hand from my shoulders.

"Then let's tell them."

My eyes widened as James pulled me along into the kitchen with mom and Katie. "What? NO," I whispered harshly, but James just smiled at me.

"Hey, Mr. Maslow-", mom started, but James cut in.

"_Please_, call me James. I can't remember the last time someone called me Mr. Maslow," he said and my mom smiled at him.

"James, would you like to stay for dinner? I've just finished cooking," she said and my eyes widened.

"I would _love_ to," he said, ignoring my incessant shaking of the head. "Do you want help to carry the plates to the dining table, Mrs. Knight?"

"No, but you and Kendall can wait by the table, Katie will help me. And you can call me Jennifer," she said, ignoring Katie's whine of protest.

I dragged James to the table, glaring at him. Before I could explode on James, however, my and Katie came, with the dishes. Soon enough, James was digging in, moaning about how _amazing_ the food tasted, and mom had a huge smile on her face.

Maybe I should tell them? I mean, my mom isn't _that_ bad, what's the worse she could do? I refused to think about it, I wanted to do it and get it over with. Too much thinking might cause problems.

"Hey, mom?" I said, biting my lip and looking over at James, who smiled at me.

"Yes, darling?" she answered, biting into... what type of meat was this?! I sighed and put my fork down.

"I'm... I'm gay," I said softly, and she didn't miss a beat.

"I know that, darling. Pass the salt, please."

I sat there frozen. What the _fuck_? She didn't even react. So what was the whole lecture about having sex with girls was about, then? I wanted to ask her, but I stopped because of Katie. James was holding in a smile and I glared at him.

"Wait, you're not going to even react?" I asked her, handing her the bottle of salt that I never knew existed until today.

Katie snorted. "Who wouldn't think you're gay after like two full years of moaning and crying about James Maslow and his sexiness?"

James smirked as I blushed, rolling my eyes. "At least he's my boyfriend now," I mumbled under my breath, mostly to myself.

The table got quiet and I looked up, my mother and Katie looking up at me with wide eyes. Maybe I mumble louder than I thought.

Oops.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean you<em> _**failed**_?" Cristina's boss' voice filtered angrily over the phone.

"I- I had them right where I wanted them! It was going perfectly, they were going to come out as gay, and we'd get publicity because we proved it first!" she said quickly, heart racing. She couldn't lose this, not now.

"_So you failed_," he repeated tightly and Cristina bit her lip. This was so not going well. She leaned up against the car, staring at the broken pieces of her camera and recorder on the ground.

"For lack of a better word... yes," she said, toeing at the pieces, glaring at them before... _wait_.

"_Cristina you're off this one. Choose a next celebrity, you're wasting our time and resources on this band."_ her boss said tiredly, and Cristina could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes red from lack of sleep.

"...Boss, if I bring something to you _right now_, with proof, would you put me back on this?" she said, a smile stretching her lips.

"_I guess. Cristina what are you-"_

But Cristina had already hung up as she bent, sifting through the pieces of broken recorder and camera, taking up two small memory cards that barely had scratches on them.

_It's payback time, boys._

**Sassy Kendall = pure sex xD I'll try to update asap, but I have finals, so as soon as that's finished I'll update again :) Um, review? Tell me what you think? All stories don't have to end good ;) Lol... Until next update...**

**xoxo**

**Chels**


End file.
